


Camera Shy

by Katie_Kat



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Camboy Steve Rogers, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers Feels, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but mostly - Freeform, do not repost to another site, pining (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Kat/pseuds/Katie_Kat
Summary: Struggling to pay his rent, Steve Roger's starts working as a Camboy on the side to earn some extra cash. It was never supposed to be more than just a side job, but somehow he got recruited to joining the porn industry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been into the Pornstar!Steve trope lately but there aren't that many fics, and the few there are haven't been updated in years so I decided to satisfy my own desires, and hopefully yours too ;)
> 
> ~Enjoy

Steve let out a quiet moan and bit his bottom lip to stifle the sound, letting out a soft grunt as he worked his hand up and down his cock.

_Ping_!

The muted chirp sounded through his laptop speakers, and Steve’s eyes shifted from the web cam to the text bubble on screen.

**User Big_Daddy6969 has donated 5$**

Steve sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, letting out a groan as he gave the base of his cock a squeeze, bucking his hips into his fist in a search for more friction.

Almost an hour he'd been going at this, slowly working himself up and making a spectacle of it while keeping an eye on the live chat that was up in the corner of his monitor. He wasn’t a popular streamer, he had less than a hundred followers and even fewer subscribers, but occasionally people would tune in to watch his shows, throwing him a couple bucks if he managed to please them.

Currently there was a total of 27 people watching him get himself off, only half of which had actually given him any sort of donation. A pretty dry night by his regular standards and not the greatest crowd, but if he played his cards right he might be able to scrounge up enough donations to make his half of the rent that he was already 2 days late on.

Steve tipped his head back, letting a breathy sigh slip out from his parted lips, twisting his fist around the head of his cock which made him spurt a drizzle of pre-come.

Jerking off for a group of perverts in front of a webcam wasn’t on his list of crowning achievements, but waiting tables part time didn’t earn a whole lot of cash, and it’s not like his Art degree was doing much for him aside from collecting dust in a drawer somewhere.

So yeah, not one of his proudest moments, but you had to make a living somehow, right? Steve glanced down at the chat, hand still curled around his dick as he went through the comments.

_Fuckk bby ur so hot_

_Show us that pretty face_

_I wanna see you finger that ass_

_Nice tits_

Steve had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes and scoff at the petty worship, he did want these peoples money after all, but it was kind of hard to keep his boner when all he could picture was a group of middle-aged, lonely guys desperately getting off to him on the other end of the camera. Still, the rent had to get paid somehow, so he just closed his eyes and pictured Leonardo DiCaprio.

Steve kept up the cock tease, panting heavily as he stroked himself, but when that didn’t earn him any influx he decided he needed to up his game.

Too lazy to grab the lube in his drawer, and honestly a little nervous the camera might get a flash of his face if he moved too much, Steve sucked two fingers into his mouth instead, licking between them. Spit wasn’t the most efficient lubricant, but the added imagery of him sucking his fingers might act as a little incentive to get a few more donations out of his viewers. He’d never really been good at the whole sultry thing, but apparently he was doing a good enough job, earning him a few more bucks from the act.

He might actually be able to make rent if he kept it up.

Leaning back against his pillows Steve lifted his hips, spreading his legs so that he could get his hand underneath himself. It wasn’t a great position, but he wasn’t a contortionist so his options were pretty limited. It was uncomfortable at first, awkwardly trying to push a finger inside his ass while also trying to stroke his cock. He wasn’t ambidextrous, so it was a little difficult to get the fell of it but he managed.

Next Steve teased his hole, spreading his saliva around the pucker to ease the friction before pressing inside himself. He let out a soft moan, titling his head back in a show of pleasure as he fingered himself. He was up to the second knuckle and about to add another digit when there was a knock on his door.

“Steve?”

He heard the voice and scrambled to sit up, slamming the laptop shut as he hastily looked around the room for his discarded jeans.

_Shit_!

“Yeah, coming.” Or rather not coming, he cursed under his breath, tossing his bedsheets aside in an attempt to locate his pant. “Just uh….give me a second.” He hollered, finally finding the old, worn denim and shoved his legs into them, doing up the zipper but leaving the button open in his haste. He hurried to the door and opened it, seeing his messy haired roommate leaning against the door frame, holding up a mangled can of ravioli in his hand.

“Gimme some help with this?” He asked.

A few months ago Bucky lost his arm in an accident and the poor guy was still trying to figure out how to work his way around every day tasks. Can openers, as they were, did not seem to be amputee friendly.

Steve glanced down and noticed the dents in the can where Bucky had probably gotten fed up and just slammed it against the counter in an attempt to open the damn thing. Steve huffed put a laugh because that was exactly the kind of ridiculous idea that Bucky would have.

Honestly, and he was supposedly the one with the Irish temper.

“Yeah, sure thing.” He said, grabbing the can from his friend and waddled his way towards the kitchen while also making an effort to conceal the still prominent boner that was rather uncomfortably chafing against the front of his pants. He wasn’t exactly too thrilled about getting cock blocked for some processed beef and salty, vaguely tomato tasting paste , but he wasn’t about to leave his friend to suffer defeat at the hands of a tin can. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Bucky muttered, still holding a teeny grudge against the little tin of cheap noodles as he grabbed the now open can of Chef Boyardee. He didn't even bother to put the metallic, tomato flavored slop in a bowl and heat it up and instead just set it down on the counter and shoved his spoon right into the can like some sort of animal.

Not that Bucky ever had the greatest sense of table etiquette,

Steve hovered around for a few moments longer, arms crossed over his chest, not making any comment as the brunet struggled to get the floppy squares of beef ravioli to stay on his spoon long enough to make it to his mouth.

“You uh…you good?” He asked, voice ever so slightly laced with worry. He knew Bucky could handle himself for the most part, but he hadn’t been the same since the accident.

“I’m fine.” Bucky hissed, body tense and rigid in defense before his shoulders slumped and he left the spoon sticking up in the ravioli to run a hand through his loose, messy hair. “I’m just…still getting used to this, that’s it. I’ll be okay.” He added in a more reassuring tone.

Steve offered the other man a sympathetic look, leaning back against the wobbly refrigerator.

Bucky had been his best friend since elementary school. They grew up together, they were practically brothers. Bucky had helped him through some rough patches, he hated that he couldn’t do more for his friend.

“Things will get better soon.” He promised, reaching over to give Bucky a clap on his shoulder. “You’ll see. We'll get you one of those fancy, cybernetic arms. You’ll be just like Robo-cop.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Bucky scoffed, but there was a faint curl of his lips, hinting at a smile.

“Hm, yeah. And you can be my side kick, Captain Little-Ass.”

“If I’m Captain, that makes you the side kick.” Steve rebutted, earning a playful shove from the other.

“Yeah right.”

They shared a laugh, and Steve let the silence hang in the air for a moment before speaking up. “So, are you good?”

There was a beat of silence between them before the brunet nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good. You can go back to whatever you were doing with your pants down.” Bucky teased, nodding to his unbuttoned jeans which made Steve’s face go slightly red.

Thin walls were not ideal when you secretly jerked off on the internet as a part time job.

“Just eat your spaghetti.” Steve retorted, retreating to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

He opened his laptop up again, noticing that his screen had gone black from inactivity. Not that it mattered, his viewers had all left at this point anyway. Regretfully, he ended the stream, checking the total amount of donations that he'd received over the course of the last hour.

Damn, only 60$. That wasn’t enough to push him over what he needed for rent. He could ask for an extension but they were already on bad terms with the landlord for always being late. Steve let out a heavy sigh. Maybe he had time for another stream tonight? He was working the night shift tomorrow so he could stay up a little later, but he wasn’t really in the mood to give it another go.

He was pondering the idea when he heard the sound of a notification, one message lighting up his inbox. It wasn’t unusual for him to get a DM from time to time. Mostly they were from other users asking to meet up in person or tell him how attractive he was, and of course there was the occasional hate mail from time to time. He should honestly just ignore and delete all messages, but Steve had been raised to always give people the benefit of the doubt so he read it none the less. That, and the gnawing curiosity of what people had to say about him.

He opened the email, expecting another gross comment from a ‘fan', but already he could tell that it wasn’t just another perverted message by the body and length of the message.

_**Dear xXxBrooklynBoyxXx,** _

_**We have been monitoring your activity and growing fan base over the last few weeks and our company has recognized your talents as a sexual performer.** _

_**If you are interested in pursuing a career in the adult film industry and would like to join our studio as an amateur pornography actor, please feel free to reach out to me personally. You may also visit our website for further information.** _

_**We hope to hear from you in the coming days.** _

_**Best regards,** _

_**Virginia Potts, Director's Assistant of Stark Studios** _

Steve started blankly at the message, mouth slightly agape as he read it over again to make sense of it, as if he hadn’t understood it right the first time.

He was being recruited. To be a _porn actor_.

He was speechless. This was a joke, right? It had to be. Yeah, sure, he’d been camming for the last few months, which was _technically_ doing porn, but to actually have someone reach out to him and actually offer him a job at an actual porn studio?

Still in relative shock, Steve typed ‘Stark Studios' into his google search, wondering if there was even such a company. For all he knew, this could be just another one of those Nigerian prince scams.

As expected, the very first link was to a porn site. **Starkxxx.com**.

Disregarding the risk of infecting his laptop with any number of malware and viruses, Steve clicked on the hyperlink, immediately affronted with a page full of thumbnails that had all sorts of images of salacious visuals in an attempt to get people to click on the videos. Like every porn site, a pop up window assaulted his screen in a matter of seconds, showing a video of a gorgeous redhead dressed (or not so dressed) in a scanty leather getup, her perky breasts hanging out of an intricate chest strap as she dragged her tongue seductively along the length of a leather crop with a caption that read ‘Sexy Russian Women'.

Ooh-kay, so this was a legitimate porn site. A legitimate porn site that he'd actually been offered a job to work at as a freakin' porn star.

This was absolutely ludicrous. Sure, you could argue that he was already selling himself on the internet, but it’s not like he put his face in the videos, or made a career out of it! There was still some sense of anonymity to his content, and if he signed on to a studio then his reputation would be shattered forever.

Nope. No way. Absolutely not.

Steve was about to click out of the website and forget anyof this happened when his eyes caught some flashy text in the bottom corner of the screen.

_New stars will receive a 1000$ upfront bonus upon signing!_

The advertisement made him stop in his tracks, hovering his mouse over the red ‘x' in the upper right corner.

A thousand dollars was a big lump of money to someone who was struggling to make a dime. That alone would be enough to cover his half of the rent and probably next months too. Not to mention if that was just a signing bonus, who knows what kind of cash this gig offered. Maybe he could even afford one of those shiny, state of the art WakandaTech prosthetics for Bucky.

Steve hesitated, biting his lower lip as he mulled it over, the promise of cash was a tantalizing wager in exchange for his dignity.

Maybe he shouldn’t shoot down the idea of being in porn so hastily. He’d already put his naked body out there for all the works to see, so its not like he had much shame left to lose, and working with an actual label had to make more money than he was earning on his own as a cheap Camboy. Still, if he agreed to do this than there would be no turning back.

Steve stared at the screen for a long time, contemplating the decision before finally clicking out of the window.

He pulled up his stream again and went to his inbox, hitting reply on the message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out so enjoy! And I just want to say that I have no idea how the porn industry works, this is just how I imagine it.

Steve stood outside on the busy streets of New York, looking up at the looming building with the words ‘Stark Studios’ etched in large, silver letters on the exterior.

Well this was the place.

He still could not believe he was going through with this. If he had any sense of self respect he should just turn around now, maybe go back to school and get a teaching degree or get a job I construction. Becoming a porn actor wasn’t in his top 10 list of career choices, but he was desperate for cash and this seemed like the best chance he had.

He hadn’t told Bucky that he was trying out for porn – the guy was stressed enough as it is, and could be a total mother hen sometimes. He was still trying to ingrain in Bucky's thick skull that he wasn’t the same skinny, sickly kid he'd been in middle school, Steve didn’t need to give him any more reason to worry about him.

Taking in a long breath to work up his nerve, Steve clutched the folder of documents in his hand and stepped into the main entrance of the building, blocked off from the lobby by a thick, glass door. He imagined it was an added security measure. Who knows what kind of crazed, horny lunatics would try to sneak into a porn studio.

On the side of the door there was a computer padlock, and Steve punched the extension number that was given to him in the email. He bounced on the balls of his feet nervously, and the line picked up after three rings.

“Pepper Potts, Assistant Director of Stark Studios. What can I do for you?” “

Hey, this is uh…its Steve. From the emails?” Wow, way to go Roger’s. You sound very eloquent there.

“Oh yes, Steve! Welcome. I'll be right down with you, just come on in.”

Before Steve could utter a reply the line cuff off and there was a distinct clicking noise as the door unlocked and slid open to let him into the studio.

He half expected to be welcomed by some grungy space decorated with all sorts of sex memorabilia, but the lobby to his surprise was decorated pretty modestly.

Aside from the jar of dick shaped lollipops that were on the front desk, it kind of looked like a fancy hotel.

Steve turned his head at sound of an elevator door dinging, watching as a tall, strawberry blond woman stepped out in clicking heels and a business dress. She approached him with a big smile, clutching a clipboard to her chest.

“Steven, hi, my name is Pepper. How are you today?” She asked, very friendly as she held out her hand. He shook it, still a little dumbstruck by the whole situation.

“I’m good, no complaints. But please, call me Steve.”

She smiled at him. “Okay then Steve. Did you bring the documents I asked for?”

Almost forgetting about the folder in his hand, Steve startled. “Oh, right.” He said, handing her the files. “STI screen, drug screen, criminal records check…it's all there.”

She quickly flipped through the papers before clipping them to her clipboard. “Perfect. If you'll follow me I'll show you around the studio and then I'll take you to Mr. Stark's office for the taped interview.”

Steve followed the woman down the halls, captivated by the sheer enormity of the place. It really was more like a hotel than a studio, he thought, looking at all the rooms and facilities. They had their own pool and spa, as well as a dozen other luxuries.

Who knew that an adult film site could be so swanky.

“So most of the shooting is done in the studio, though we are looking to expand upstate.” She explained, sliding her key card into the access panels as they passed them.

“As you can see we also have our own workout facilities and wellness centers on site that you can use, as well as registered trainers and dietitians. It's not anything really strict or rigorous, but our company does have a standard when it comes to self maintenance, not that you need to worry about that.” She said, offering him a sweeping glance that made him blush.

“Speaking of maintenance, we cover any and all expenses for personal grooming -- Haircuts, tanning, Brazilian wax….whatever you need. We're invested in giving our viewers the experience they pay for, and we try to make things eady for our stars..” She kept on, eventually coming to a halt just outside of an elevator and turning on her heels to face him.

“So, do you have any questions for me before you begin your screening with Mr. Stark?”

“Um, no, I think you covered all of it.” He laughed, and the nervous tension must be radiating off of him because Pepper gave him a reassuring look.

“Don’t worry about it, you'll do fine. Mr. Stark's office is just at the top of this elevator.” She told him, sliding her key card and adding a secondary four digit code.

Geez, this place really took its security seriously, Steve supposed that was a good thing.

She handed him the clipboard before ushering him inside. “You can leave that on the boss’ desk. Good luck, and pleasure meeting you Steve.”

Steve barely had a chance to nod before the doors closed and the elevator shot him up to the top floor. He used the few seconds of solitude he had to calm himself down, taking in steadying breaths.

No turning back now.

The doors opened on their own, announcing his presence. The office was huge with floor to ceiling windows that only made the space look even bigger. The furniture was minimal and modern, only making the space feel more expensive. There was a glass top desk in the center of the room and a man sitting behind it, scribbling what looked like product designs on the mess of papers strewn atop the desk in front of him.

“Pepper, I already told you, I’m not signing any of my assets over to Hammer. If he wants my designs he can kiss my – “ The man looked up mid rant, his brows furrowing in confusion. “You’re not Pepper.”

Taken aback, Steve sputtered for a moment before regaining his composure. “No, no I’m not. I’m Steve, I’m here for uh…the position?” He said, struggling to find the right way to put it.

Saying he was here for the porn just didn’t sound right.

There was a brief pause as Mr. Stark seemed frozen in time, but then he lit up, dropping the papers and pen onto his desk.

“Right, Steve! Hot, blond sex god with the gorgeous pecs – well actually, we already have a guy here who calls himself a sex god, his name's Thor, but you're like, the classic boy next door type. Anyway, don’t listen to me, I'm rambling. Have a seat. Can I get you anything? Coffee, water, whiskey on the rocks?”

Steve blinked, trying to keep up with this guy. Jesus, did he even breath in between sentences?

He took a seat on the black leather couch. “No, I’m fine.”

Mr. Stark shrugged. “Suit yourself, I’m having a whiskey.”

The businessman got up to pour himself a glass, giving Steve the opportunity to really get a look at him. He half-expected the CEO of a wealthy adult film corporation to be some shifty, overweight lech but he was surprised to see the opposite. Mr. Stark was not old, but definitely aged, Steve could tell by the almost invisible silver hairs that framed his hairline. Taking a closer look, Mr. Stark was actually quite handsome, dressed to the nines in a well fitted and expensive looking three piece suit, his facial hair perfectly trimmed and the faint waft of cologne radiation off of him.

With a glass of what looked to be bourbon in hand, Mr. Stark rolled his office chair over to the tripod that was stationed directly in front of him.

“Okay, so I'm Tony Stark, owner of this lavish place. Now that we've got the formalities out of the way strip and lie back.” Mr. Stark said like this was some routine business, which to him it probably was, as he fiddled with the camera settings.

Steve falters, hands clutching the base of his sweater as he tries to work up the nerve to take it off.

He knew the request was coming, but the bluntness still caught him off guard. The other man's gaze drifted to him as he just sat there, hands frozen at the base of his shirt.

“You ever done porn before, kid?”

Steve immediately feels heat wash over his face. “No, not really. Not like this.” He admits, looking anywhere but in front of him. He hears Mr. Stark mutter something about ‘damn rookies' under his breath.

“Look, I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but if you cant even get naked in front of the camera we're going to have a problem.” He says, not to be unkind, just simply stating facts.

Steve felt a hot wave of embarrassment wash over him.

The nudity wasn't the problem for him, he played sports in college and generally didn’t have anything to be self conscious about, but the idea of doing this kind of thing with someone else in the room was a bit daunting.

Steve knew it was ridiculous, if he really did end up signing on there would be a whole room of people watching him jerk off and fuck strangers, this was just the tutorial level.

“Maybe I will have a drink.” He decides.

Mr. Stark gives him a questioning look but reaches over and grabs the whiskey along with a second tumbler and hands it to Steve.

The blond takes a sip and forces a straight face as the alcohol burns his throat. He's never been one to drink, but the warmth that spreads through him as the booze sinks in does help ease his nerves.

“Can we try this again?”

Mr. Stark didn’t seem convinced, but he flicked his wrist at Steve either way to signal the go ahead. “Whenever you're ready.”

This time Steve didn’t freeze up, pulling the navy blue wool over his head. He wasn’t quite sure where to set it down so he quickly folded the fabric and gently put it on the floor where it would be out of sight.

He does falter on his pants though, very aware of Mr. Stark taking him apart with his eyes. The man looks impressed at least, he thinks, catching the way that the businessman’s eyes drift over his pecs and down his solid abs.

Steve’s a modest guy, but even he's aware of how he looks.

Deciding to just screw it and go for broke Steve undoes his jeans, pushing them down along with his dark blue boxer briefs until they’re bunched around his ankles, lifting one foot out of them and then the other before doing the same thing he did with his shirt.

Fully nude, he leans back, draping one arm along the back of the couch. “Better now?” He said, voice challenging. He still felt apprehensive about this, but Steve could be a sassy little shit when he wanted to. Especially when he wanted go prove someone wrong.

Mr. Stark arches an eyebrow at him, clearly amused and a bit surprised at the sudden change of heart, but evidently appreciative of Steve’s cooperation. He fiddles with the camera for a second, probably making sure all of his good parts are in the frame and then reclines in his office chair, almost like this was just a casual chat.

“So, Steve.” The CEO begins, not making any attempt to hide his obvious ogling of the younger man’s body. “I’m not going to ask why you want to join our team, I think we both know the answer to that, so instead I’m just going to skip to the juicier questions. What turns you on?”

Steve hadn’t expected Mr. Stark to dive right into it, but he supposed the porn industry wasn’t exactly known for its conventionalisms.

He took a moment to think it over. He knows how this works. People don’t want the true, boring answers, they want hot, artificial answers to fuel their fantasies and push them over the edge.

“I like to be touched.” He shrugged, feeling encouraged when Mr. Stark hummed in reply. “I’m uh, really sensitive “ He added with a shy laugh.

Play to your strengths, Steve thinks to himself. If Tony Stark thinks he's some bashful, college twink than he’ll play along.

“How bout’ you show us exactly how you like to be touched?" Mr. Stark replies, sending a shiver rolling down his spine.

Had his voice always been that husky?

Swallowing thickly, Steve begins by running his hand down his chest, mindful to keep his face towards the camera. His nipples get hard when his fingers drag over them – he wasn’t kidding when he said he was sensitive, so he teases one of the nubs

Steve's not sure where this newfound boldness had come from. Maybe the booze, or maybe the encouraging look on Mr. Stark's face is settling his nerves.

“Yeah, just like that. Keep going.” Mr. Stark whispers to him so faintly he’s not even sure the audio will pick it up.

Biting his lip to really play up the innocent Christian boy angle, Steve’s hand skates over his stomach, skirting around his now half hard dick to instead give his balls a squeeze. He gives a small moan that cuts off shakily, then tilts his head back and let’s out a louder moan, playing it up a bit. The whole time Steve’s hyper aware of Mr. Stark's eyes on him, and the thought is enough to make him instantly hard.

“That’s good Steve.” The brunet encourages him. Steve’s never been the type of guy that needed validation, but the praise left his skin prickling in the best of ways.

Aware of the camera pointed at him, Steve knows he has to play things up a bit more. He supposes this is where his limited experience as a Camboy comes in handy. He spreads his legs apart wider, planting his feet on the ground, exposing himself completely.

“What do you want me to do to myself?” He purrs in a voice that doesn’t sound like his own.

Mr. Stark's expression goes from professional to intrigued, and Steve would swear that he could actually see the man's pupils dilate before his eyes. “This is about you baby, you do whatever you want “

Steve had done his fair share of research on the porn industry since he'd first gotten the email. This was what was referred to as an intro tape – basically a prelude to the actual porn so that the directors would know how the actor handles being on camera and if they can pull off the sex appeal.

Porn was all about desire, Steve had to make the audience want him.

He had to make _Tony Stark_ want him.

Steve wouldn’t consider himself a sex fiend, or really that much of a Casanova for that matter, but he was a red blooded man so he knew his way around a dick, especially his own.

Slouching back into the leather, which was starting to feel tacky from his own body heat, Steve closed his fist around the base of his shaft, giving himself a couple firm pumps.

It should be weird, maybe even off putting, stroking himself in front of someone else – Steve had never really gotten into the kinky stuff with his sexual partners – but something about being under Mr. Stark's scrutiny was kind of turning him on.

He starts pumping his cock, slowly at first, his grip firm and steady. Mr. Stark's eyes are fixed on him, and Steve can't find it in him to look away, holding eye contact as his fist moves rapidly up and down his shaft, the wet sound of skin slapping filling the otherwise quiet room.

He should maybe be looking at the camera, but something about the other man draws him in like a moth to a flame.

His ego is so inflated Steve supposes it would be impossible not to be completely enraptured by it .

His breathing picks up as he tips closer to the edge, tiny noises of pleasure slipping past his lips. Steve's eyelids begin drooping, mouth slightly parted in a completely wanton expression as he feels the pressure in his abdomen start to tighten.

He doesn’t know how long Mr. Stark expects him to last, but if he keeps looking at him like that it wont be long.

Steve manages to hold out for maybe another 30 seconds when the coil snaps and his hips buck into his fist, pulsing thick white loads all over his hand and abs as he lets out a cry of pleasure.

Steve's body collapsed into the couch cushions, limbs feeling deliciously numb after the release of tension.

That orgasm was _intense_ , he’d never been able to come that hard before just from his own hand, but the way Mr. Stark had watched him, spurring him on…he'd kind of liked it.

The other man stared at him for a few more seconds while Steve tried to kick start his brain again. Mr. Stark jolted, seeming to snap out whatever trance he was in. “Not bad blondie.” He admitted, leaning over to snatch a few tissues from the dispenser and handed them over to him, which Steve gratefully took and wiped the mess off his stomach.

“There’s a bathroom behind that door if you need to clean up a bit.”

Steve settled for the tissues, figuring he could just wash off whatever remnants of his session at home. He wasn’t about to use his boss' personal washroom to clean cum off himself, even if he'd just gotten off in front of him.

“So uh…does this mean I’m in, Mr. Stark?”

Mr. Stark let out a snort. “Yeah, you're in. And call me Tony, Mr. Stark makes me sound old and I really don’t need to add any fuel to that fire."

Steve nodded, “Can I uh…” He muttered, pointing at his pile of clothes on the floor.

“Hm? Oh yeah, of course you can put your clothes back on. There are no shoots planned so I guess you’re done for the day. I’ll have Pepper send you some contracts I think you'll be good for, you can take a look at them later.”

Still a bit high from climax, Steve clumsily reached for his pants and slipped them on, pulling his shirt back over his head. He was curious to know what kind of roles Tony thought he could play, but he decided to save it for later.

He finished dressing and stood up, briefly wondering what to do with the soiled tissues before throwing them in the trash can.

He'd just let a man watch and film him masturbate, it’s not like he had much shame left anyway.

“Is there anything else you need me for?” Steve asked his boss.

Tony looked like he was about to make some sort of comment, but he held back whatever he'd been about to say.

“I love the enthusiasm but I think that’s enough for today. We'll pick things up tomorrow. Until then go home and try not to jerk off, you’ll need the stamina for tomorrow.” He said with a wink.

Stamina wasn’t a problem, Steve wanted to say, but he decided against it.

“Oh right, and before I forget.” Tony chirped, heading to his desk and scribbled something down. “Here’s your pay. I threw in a little extra since you’re a newbie.” He said, handing him a cheque.

Steve had almost forgotten about the whole reason he came here in the first place, holding the cheque between his hands like some sort of holy grail.

“Thanks.”

“No need to thank me, that’s how jobs work Steve. Besides, you earned every penny.”

Steve folded the paper into his wallet and tucked it into his back pocket, double checking that his pants were zipped up before he left the office.

“But wait, before you go.” Tony spoke suddenly, making Steve snap his head up. “I don’t want to scare you away, but this industry eats up hot, young people like you. I hope you know what you’re doing.” He says with what almost sounds like understanding.

Steve let the warning sink in, not really expecting the words of wisdom. He pursed his lips together, acknowledging Tony’s concerns.

He's a 24 year old guy from Brooklyn -- fresh out of college and desperate for cash, Tony’s probably seen his type before and as the owner of a lustrous porn studio he's probably seen hundreds of folks just like him come and go.

There are a million ways that this job could ruin him, but Steve’s always been a hard nut to crack.

He pockets the cheque, giving Tony one last look before he leaves the office.

“I think I can handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter out a lot faster than expected. It's all thanks to your wonderful comments and kudos. Knowing people like my fic really motivates me to write more, so keep it up because the real porn begins in the next chapter....


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright cut the fucking cameras, we need to re-shoot. Rogers! Get your act together.”

Steve lifted his head up, trying his best to not glare daggers at the director as he yelled at him for what seemed like the fifth time today.

He was very aware that he was an amateur, but film director Nick Fury did not seem to give two shits that he was inexperienced in the art of adult filmography and would not hesitate to berate him for every little mistake.

“You’re supposed to be giving me sexy, but instead I’m getting ‘I _just stepped in horse shit'_. Are you a virgin or what?” He continued belligerently, and if Steve currently didn’t have a ball gag in his mouth he would have probably told him off.

Apparently there was no such thing as starting off easy in the porn business, because for his first gig Steve was strapped down to a bed, spread eagle with a silicone dildo attached to some machine placed between his legs. There were leather straps fastened to his thighs to keep them open, and with his wrists bound above his head he could barely move an inch.

Steve didn't know what he was thinking when he ticked off bondage as something he would be willing to do. Maybe it was curiosity since he’d never done it before, or maybe just his usual dumb decision, but the actual experience was really falling short to expectations. And then there was the mechanical contraption nudging at his ass.

The machine was…strange to say the least. Its metal pole made the silicone feel sort of stiff and foreign inside of him, and the diameter of the was a bit thicker than what he was used to but not too much so where it actually hurt, it was just uncomfortable. The thing felt more like what he imagined getting abducted by aliens would feel like, except somehow less arousing.

Not to mention that the half dozen film crew workers spectating every second of him getting rammed by a horny robot also wasn’t helping light his mood. Steve had never been shy about his body, especially not after he'd hit his second puberty, but this was next level.

Fury gave a few more orders to his underlings, who scurried around the set.

“3….2…1…Okay, action.”

The machine spurred to life once more, pumping in and out of his body at a steady pace. Steve grunted around the gag in his mouth, trying not to think about the rubber flesh dragging against his insides. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy anal, he did, but it was difficult to focus on the pleasure when he just wasn’t feeling it.

Steve let out a half hearted moan, trying to act ‘sexy’ while tilting his head back to look up at ceiling with a blank expression. Apparently his efforts came of as bored instead of alluring.

“Cut!” Fury shouted, and Steve thought that the man might actually explode in rage. “Everybody, take five. And somebody find Rogers some god damn talent.”

“Nick, what have I told you about verbally abusing the actors?”

Steve crane his neck up at the voice, spotting Tony standing across the room dressed semi-casual with a suit jacket thrown over a graphic tee and some jeans. Steve had thought the man looked good in a suit, but something about the more laid-back style made him look even more attractive.

“Its not good for morale.” Tony jabbed before adding pensively, “Or our HR department.”

“Do I look like I give a shit about morale, Stark? You pay me to direct, not to coddle your little gang of thespians.” Fury scoffed.

“True.” The CEO concurred. “But that’s no reason for misconduct. What’s got your britches in a knot this time, Captain Ahab?”

Ignoring the comment, Fury pointed his thumb at Steve. “Your little prodigy here can't put on a show for shit.” He snapped.

Steve narrowly rolled his eyes at the slander. Of course, blame the newbie.

“I’ll handle this, take five.” Tony said with what looked like forced politeness.

Why he hired a prick like Nick Fury, Steve would never know, but since Tony was a supposed billionaire and could afford just about any Hollywood director to film his little snuff films he figured there was some reasoning behind it.

Steve felt the bed dip next to him as Tony settled down, reaching over to unfasten the ball gag.

“First day jitters, apple pie?” Tony teased, seeming to take enjoyment in playing up Steve's devoutly American persona.

“Would you be able to get hard taking orders from Mr. Eye patch over there?” Steve rebutted.

“I’m not going to answer that.” Tony responded with pursed lips before adding “But the Stark name does have a certain standard to uphold. The viewers want sexy torture, not _actual_ torture. You gotta give me something to work with, Brooklyn.”

Steve, hands still bound above his head, deflated into the bed. “I'm trying.” He huffed, as if Tony would think he was sabotaging the film on purpose. Sure, he might not totally agree with his sudden career change, but at the end of the day he still wanted a paycheck.

“I see that.” Tony answered, eyes trailing over Steve’s form, which made the blond’s skin tingle. “You didn’t have any ‘performance’ issue with me though.” He added inquisitively with a tilt of his head which made Steve’s cheeks flush.

_Because you’re hot_ , Steve’s brain supplied for him, but he shook that thought away just as quickly as it popped into his head. He couldn’t flirt with his boss, not even in his own head.

“I don’t know, it felt less…clinical I guess.” He muttered. “All these people watching me…I feel like some sort of experiment.

“Then just focus on me.” Tony says in a low murmur, resting his hand on Steve’s knee.

Steve’s glad that Tony was looking at his face, because the amount of blood rushing south from just a touch was embarrassing.

“You good to keep going?”

Steve paused for a second before nodding his head.

“Perfect.” Tony chimed, slipping the gag back into his mouth and fastened it, not as skull crushingly tight as the other guy had. “Relax. Just look at me.” The billionaire added, retreating back towards the camera.

One of the attendants walked by to pour some fresh lube on the machine's dildo, making sure it was good and slick, and with a quick warning they were filming again.

Once again, the machine began to pump un and out, this time at a much slower pace. It still felt a bit weird, but not as bad as before. Tony stuck around by the cameras just as promised, acting as a familial crutch for Steve to direct his gaze. Steve knew it was odd, seeking comfort in a man he had only just met – the same man who was his _boss_ , but something about him felt….reassuring.

Steve took Tony’s advice and relaxed, focusing solely on the brunet, like it was just the two of them in the room. The awkward tension slowly started to ebb away, replaced by prickling excitement. Steve could feel his half mast cock steadily swell as the machine continued to pump into him, drawing small moans of pleasure out of him.

He saw Tony lean over to whisper something into the director’s ear, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. Steve felt hot under those dark, chocolate brown eyes, the flush sweeping over his body from his throat to his chest. It was shameful just how much it turned him on to have Tony watching him when he was vulnerable.

Steve felt the fucking machine increased its speed, the piston punching deeper inside of him and making his hips undulate out of instinct as the head of silicone pummeled his prostate.

Okay, now he could start to understand why people were into this.

The pleasure began to take over Steve’s body, making him squirm and tug at the restraints until they were taut and looked just about ready to snap. He let out another muffled moan, tilting his head back and then dipped his chin forward, catching Tony watching him like a hawk would watch its prey.

The machine whirred as it accelerated, its piston jack hammering into his ass at a brutal speed, hitting his prostate dead on like it was target practice, each time sending jolts of electric pleasure coursing through every muscle fiber in his body.

Steve let out a howl, the cry subdued by the red, plastic ball between his teeth, arching his back against the pile of cushions he was draped across. The stimulation was quickly becoming too much, and Steve could feel the sticky pre-cum that had dribbled out of his cock and dribbled into his navel. He was close, so close it ached and yet not close enough to reach his climax. His dick was flushed a dark red, bobbing desperately in search of any touch that could give him the final push he needed.

Steve let out a muffled stream of incoherent curses as the robot continued to fuck him, fingers curling into his palms until his nails left crescent shaped dents in his skin. He moved his hips as much as he could with the leather straps keeping him tied down, humping the air with tiny, shallow thrusts, desperately trying to find some relief.

The slight change of angle made the toy pop out, nudging against his tight sack and rubbing furiously at the spot just below his balls. Steve’s eyes shot open, arms and thighs flexing as he pulled on the leather and chains. The shock of pleasure was just enough to finally tip him over the edge, heavy streams of white shooting out all over his chest and stomach.

The machine continued thrusting against his inner thigh throughout his orgasm before slowly coming to a complete halt, finally allowing Steve to catch his breath in the aftermath.

That had been intense. Way more intense than he would have imagined.

The sound of clapping snapped the blond out of his stupor, and Steve glanced up to see Tony applauding him.

“See? Look at that. Told you the kid had it in him.” Tony said rather smugly, patting the director on the shoulder.

“The film will still need to be edited, but I guess for a first shoot it wasn’t total bullshit.” Fury scoffed.

Tony lifted his hand, giving Steve a solid thumbs up. “Good work Brooklyn.”

 

***

Another late night at the office.

You'd figure someone who made as much money as he did, he could hire a night staff to take care of all this extra paperwork, but alas he couldn’t let every employee forge his signature and Pepper already had her hands tied with marketing so he took in the task.

It was his company after all, he had to pull his own weight from time to time.

As he was flipping through some contracts regarding their new sex toy line, Tony’s attention pulled from the work as the email notification chimed.

**New video pending approval. TheCaptain//BlackWidow BDSM**

The title of the file piqued the billionaire’s interest. He recognized ‘The Captain' as the stage name they’d given to Steve. Stark Studios never used an actor's real name for legal and privacy reasons, and the new guy had earned that little moniker from the upright, militaristic attitude that seemed to radiate off of him. Besides, it had a nice ring to it – provocative, a little dangerous, and just slightly erotic. It seemed to suit Steve Rogers perfectly.

Tony stared at the title with curiosity, absently rapping the ball end of his pen against the glass-top desk. He loved producing porn, and as much as he prided himself in the content he provided for the public he usually had Pepper, or one of his other assistants approve the footage. Working in the porn industry, Tony saw other peoples dicks more often than he saw he his own. Not that he was really complaining, as far as jobs went he had a great one, but they uploaded dozens of videos every week, it’s not like he could personally view and critique each one of them. He was a busy man.

That being said, Steve was an interesting new addition to their cast and the brunet was especially curious about this one.

He pushed the papers on his desk aside, setting his pen down. He opened the file and pushed the play button, reclining comfortably in his office chair with eyes fixed on the screen.

The computer's video software popped open, briefly flashing the Stark Studios logo before the screen faded to black, revealing Steve standing in the middle of a large, empty room, arms drawn up over his head with thick leather straps keeping him tethered to the ceiling. The rope was just long enough for Steve to touch the ground, but he had to stay on the balls of his feet to keep from dangling, showing off the powerful mass of his muscles as he strained to keep his balance.

There was no gag stuffed in his mouth this time, which was a damn shame, but the band of black silk fastened over his eyes still painted a pretty picture.

It was sinful how good Mr. Blond hair and blue eyes looked in bondage gear. Tony had never had a personal kink for the whole bondage tag, but watching Steve was seriously making him readjust his priorities.

A fiery redhead sauntered into view, dressed in skin tight leather that hugged her curves perfectly, the zip of the catsuit drawn all the way down to show massive amounts of cleavage that would make a playboy magazine weep.

Natasha Romaoff, one of Tony’s personal favorites. She was fierce, self-assured and smoking hot, a fan favorite of his clients as well.

The woman approached Steve slowly, leather whip in hand as she looked him over, much like a spider would observe its prey before striking.

_“Have you misbehaved, Captain?”_ She purred, the slightest hint of a Russian accent wrapping around her words like silk.

“ _Yes ma'am.”_ Steve answered uncertainly. Shy. He was repeating the few lines of dialogue he'd probably been given for the scene. The studio wasn’t praised for it’s complex screenplays, but there was a general guideline for how the scene was supposed to play out. Most of the time.

Tony continued watching the screen with fervor, eyes following the diamond tipped edge of the leather whip as it trailed up the length of Steve’s creamy inner thighs, moving its way up and caressing every dip and curve of rock hard abdomen. Tony focused on the muscles jumping under the touch of cool leather, completely captivated by the Adonis-like figure.

Natasha brought the whip down on the spot just above Steve’s navel, compelling Steve’s body to jump at the sharp snap of leather against his ivory skin. The blond bit back a surprised grunt, squaring his jaw at the sting of pain but otherwise didn’t make a sound.

“ _Naughty boys need to be punished.”_ The mistress hummed, tiling her head as she slid the cusp of the leather up the middle of Steve’s chest, dragging it tentatively along his jaw.

Tony paid close attention to the way Steve’s body responded to her words, soft pink lips parting as his cock seemed to throb in anticipation. Even though the billionaire had seen him in action, he still gave off a certain innocence from his almost boy-scout demeanor. Natasha was tarnishing that innocence, and Tony liked it. That woman was a pro. She could make even Tony quiver in his shoes, Steve didn’t stand a chance.

He watched as Steve steadied his balance, preparing himself for the lashing. Even though he saw it coming, the first strike of the whip still made him jolt, grunting through clenched teeth.

_“What do we say?”_ Natasha prompted.

_“Thank you, Mistress.”_ Steve choked out between whips, stomach bright red from abuse with welts striped over his pecs, dusty pink nipples pert with arousal.

Tony palmed himself through his jeans, more turned on at the sight than he would like to admit. He unzipped his pants and let out a sigh as the strain of a metal zipper against his cock was relieved.  He stumbled to find the bottle of hand lotion on his desk, fishing his dick out of his pants and started jerking himself off, eyes glued to the screen as Steve continued to take a beating.

After a dozen or so spankings, Steve was finally begging for mercy. Tony was about to beg himself, ridiculously close to coming after a short few minutes.

_“Have you learned your lesson?”_ Natasha said, voice stern but sexy.

_“Yes, yes, please….please…”_ Steve panted out of breath, tugging at his bonds.

_“Good boy.”_ Natasha said, touching her fingertips to Steve’s abdomen, black fingernails dragging against the vibrant red, leaving pale scratched in their wake. _“So good, maybe I’ll give you a little reward, hm?”_ She sang, dipping her hand down to tentatively touch her finger to Steve’s desperate cock.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the touch, sending a ripple of lust down Tony’s spine all the way to his groin. The redhead wrapped her delicate fingers around his member, teasing at first, but then her strokes became harder and faster. Tiny sounds of pleasure flitted out of Steve, lips formed into a loose ‘O’ shape as Natasha worked him to a shivering mess. Tony was getting off on the noises, his own hand moving in time with the one on screen. Steve was getting more and more vocal with his pleasure until he reached his peak, letting out a choked below and folding in on himself as much as the binds allowed him too.

Thick white globs spilled over Natasha’s fingers, dripping down the sides of her wrists. The woman made a small click with her tongue, pulling her hand away and brought up to her face as if to inspect it. 

_“What a mess you’ve made. Clean it up.”_ She crooned, pressing her fingers against Steve’s lips. Steve parted his lips with a small moan, inviting Natasha’s fingers into his mouth, tasting his own seed.

The sight of Steve licking his own cum was the last thing he could handle as Tony found himself coming just a few seconds later, the fingers on his other hand digging into the meat of his thigh as he bit his bottom lip to keep quiet.

Body feeling loose and completely spent, the CEO took a moment to compose himself, looking down at his sticky hand and cum splattered jeans.

What a mess.

He should have grabbed a towel, or maybe kept some wet wipes in his office. Then again, he didn’t usually make a habit out of jerking off to his employees. Tony grabbed for some tissues, cleaning himself off as much as he could before tossing them in the trash bin under his desk. The sound of a breathy gasp caught his attention back to the screen.

The video was still playing.

He’d missed a chunk of it, too busy seeing stars to pay much attention to it, but now Steve was untied and on his knees, Natasha’s catsuit pulled down past her thighs to expose her juicy bits while the blond went down on her. Tony turned it off and closed the browser.

He leaned back in his chair, finger and thumb tracing the contour of his beard. Well, shit. He didn’t usually get so attached to his stars, but something about Steve Rogers was harder to resist than the others. Not that he was a virtuous saint and hadn’t partaken in the fruits of his labor before, but he tried to avoid making it a habit.

But damn. Steve was a tempting piece of fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Lot's of things getting in the way of writing at the moment, and that included some pretty severe writers block, but I managed to get enough to fill up a chapter. I'm thinking there will be 5, but that could change depending on how long it takes me to get to the conclusion (and how much porn you want Steve to go through). As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! They help feed my motivation to actually get stuff written, so please leave me a word on how you like the story so far. Next time, Steve is going to be exploring a few more partners ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I'm not dead! The last few months have just been crazy busy. Between flooding, renting a new apartment, getting a new job and now having to plan a wedding surprisingly I didn't have much time to write but things have died down a little so I hope I can finish this fic soon. 
> 
> Enjoy the porn!

When Steve got his first pay cheque from Stark Studios he was certain that someone must have made a mistake in calculating his wages.

He wasn’t a finance major by any means – he could barely fill out his own taxes – so when Stark Studios offered him 12% of the profit made from his videos as well as a 7% cut of whatever merchandise they sold with his name or face on it he had no idea what those no numbers meant.

Apparently it meant big money.

The amount wasn’t insane, but it was way more than he expected to earn working a porn gig. He could easily afford rent, and even had enough money leftover to spend on a few more things. He used most of that money to pay bills, and even went out to get some decent groceries that didn’t come in a can. Steve wasn’t greedy, there wasn’t really anything substantial he wanted. Maybe when he earned a little mote he might go out and buy the parts he was missing and finally get that motor bike that Bucky and him fished out of the trash working, but that wasn’t really a priority. Right now it was just nice not having to worry about making rent on time.

Of course, going from struggling to pay rent to practically throwing money away drew some suspicion from his best friend and roommate.

He hadn’t told Bucky about his new job. He’d always been overprotective, ever since they were kids, and he had a feeling if the other knew what he was doing to make cash he wouldn’t be too pleased.

It didn’t stop him from asking though.

Steve stumbles shirtless into the living room, fresh out of the shower and starts rooting through the laundry basket to find a clean shirt.

“This load washed?” He asked, rifling through mountains of balled up socks.

“I don’t know, maybe?”

Steve groans and rolls his eyes. He hates when Bucky does laundry. He never puts anything away so its always a gamble whether the clothes were clean or not. He picks up a red long sleeve and gives it a whiff, deciding it smells clean enough and slips into it.

Bucky turns down the TV just as Steve starts walking into the kitchen, a bowl of Funions nestled in his lap. Even with a fridge full of fresh fruit and vegetable Bucky insisted on living his life like a domesticated raccoon.

“I went down to pay my half of the rent this morning. You know what Phil told me?” He spoke up.

“Mmm?” Steve hummed, only half paying attention to the conversation as he quickly makes himself a sandwich.

“Said the rent was already paid. In full.” He paused and looked at Steve, shoving a handful of crunchy rings into his mouth. “For the next three months.”

“Oh yeah?” A perfectly executed innocent smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he slapped the two halves of his sandwich together. “Well I am his favorite tenant. Maybe he’s giving me a break after I helped him put up all those shelves.”  

Bucky snorted, eyes darting up to look at Steve. “Yeah right. So when did you become Mr. Moneybags?”

Steve knew this would come up eventually. Bucky was on medical leave and he quit bussing tables a few weeks ago, it made sense for him to wonder how they were still in the green, considering they only ever skirted past it before.

“Its my new job, I get a lot of bonuses.” He said between bites of tuna mayo, knowing Bucky wouldn’t buy it.

“New job, huh?” Bucky said, brow wrinkled. He sat up, setting the half-empty bowl of junk food aside to focus on Steve. “What exactly is this new job if yours anyway, how can we afford all this?” His eyes narrowed on Steve. “You didn’t join the mob, did ya? Or are you selling drugs on the side?”

Steve let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “No, nothing like that. I’m doing…” He paused, racking his brain for an alibi. “Stock photos.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, expression dumbfounded.

“Stock photos?” He repeated slowly.

Steve shrugged. “Yeah, you know. I go to a studio, they take pictures of me doing things, sell them to a company to use for marketing and then I get a paycheck.” He went on.

He was a terrible liar, but this wasn’t _technically_ a lie because there were photoshoots involved.

His best friend just didn’t need to know that he was completely naked in said photos, aside from the occasional leather strap.

Bucky didn't look totally convinced, but he didn’t press the issue either, so Steve considered his fib a moderate success.

“So you’re a model now?” Bucky said, letting that sink in for a moment with a bob of his head before going back to lounging on the sofa. “Guess that’s not too surprising. Always knew that pretty face of yours would make us some money some day.” He teased.

Steve cracked a smile at that. “Guess so.”

“But still Steve, all this stuff…I know I’m not very useful right now but you really don’t have to do all this. I can pay you back.” Bucky said dejectedly.

Steve frowned. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You took care of me after my mom died, I'm just returning the favor.”

Steve remembered that painful time like it was yesterday. Struggling to pay his moms medical and funeral bills as a penniless art student. He'd be out on the street if Bucky hadn't taken all those extra shifts down at the docks and pawned his dad's old car. This was absolutely the least he could do for his friend. They looked out for each other because who the hell else would? Bucky was family to him, and he would do absolutely anything to take care of him.

Steve's eyes flick up at the microwave, catching the time. “I have to head out.” He said, shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth before grabbing his coat off the back of one of the chairs. Tuna mayo may not have been the best choice of food to eat before filming, but luckily, he still had that pack of mints in his pocket. “See you tonight.” He said, heading out the door.

“Go make us some money pretty boy!” Bucky hollered after him.

***

“Yeah, you like that?”

“Oooh, Fuck, yesssss…..”

Steve hissed, tipping his head back with a long, throaty moan as his ass was breached by a thick cock while another one pressed against his lips, spreading pre-come over them before gliding over his tongue to muffle his cries.

The last few weeks had certainly been a learning experience, and while Steve doubted that he would win an Oscar with his acting skills he could definitely put on a show worth watching.

A low whine was punched put of him as the man inside his ass started fucking him raw, fingers digging into his hips as he pummeled him.

He's done maybe a dozen videos in the couple of months he's worked at the studio, ranging anywhere from solo work, to bondage, to blow jobs to full on sex.

This is his first threesome.

The scene has him on his back, sprawled out on a big, cushy bed with one guy between his legs and one guy fucking his mouth. He’d never been in a three way before, let alone as the centre of attention. Steve thought he would be nervous or overwhelmed by the constant pumping in and out at both ends, but all he can think of as he’s being double teamed is _fuck, yes, more. Harder._

The sensations coursing through his body right now are intense.

Thor -- the blond hunk of pure, solid muscle who is currently fucking his mouth, is massive in every sense of the word. His biceps, his pecs, his cock. Steve chokes as the blond reaches up to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling him down further on his cock until the tip is nudging against the back of his throat.

This man's dick was by far the largest appendage he'd ever seen attached to a human body. It had to be roughly 10 inches long if not more, and girthy enough that his jaw ached from the stretch. Steve took it like a champ, working his throat muscles around the shaft, earning feral grunts of pleasure out of the bulky blond.

He never thought his dick sucking skills would turn out to be one of his greatest work assets, but hey, use what you got to your advantage he supposed.

Steve barely catches the director saying something and feels the man behind him stop his brutal thrusting to pull out. He almost whines at the loss but feels a tap on his ankle and gets the hint.

Steve shifts, letting the other guy pull back as he slides down off the bed and onto the carpeted floor, sitting up on his knees. The blond once again pushes past his lips while the dark-skinned man begins hastily jerking himself off inches from his face.

Steve wraps his fingers around each cock, listening to the sound of slick skin and heavy breathing as he pumps vigorously. Both men hovering above him are breathing hard, letting small grunts of pleasure slip through as Steve fists their cocks, working them to their peaks.

It doesn’t take long after that. Steve feels the first shot of cum hit the side of his cheek, prepared for it but still taken by surprise as it starts dripping down the side of his face. He opens his mouth, tongue lolling out to catch any stray spurts as his face is painted by streaks of translucent white.

The second guy cums not long after the first. His aim is a little lower, so he shoots across Steve’s tongue, hitting his chin and splattering on his heaving chest. Steve’s never felt so thoroughly coated before, and it’s not necessarily a bad feeling.

He's moaning softly, poking his tongue out to a catch some of the cum dribbling across his lips. He was never a fan of the taste, but he still plays it up for the cameras, knowing the audience would lap it up.

The camera faces him, zooming in on his face, soaking in how raw and red his mouth is from overuse. Steve flicks his eyes up at the lens, staring straight on with the best ‘completely fucked out’ expression that he can muster, and then the video feed cuts.

“That’s a wrap, everyone take five.” The director calls, giving them a thumbs up to say that the footage was good.

Steve lifts himself up on wobbly knees, grabbing the hand that the big, blond man offers him as an anchor to hoist himself up.

“You were a most excellent participant my brother! I look forward to experiencing pleasure alongside you on our next venture.” He says proudly, grabbing Steve by the shoulder to pull him into a rough hug.

It’s strange how hugging this man felt weirder than having sex with him, though Steve wondered if that may be because he was naked and still had come on his face.

“Thanks. It was good. Uh, can’t wait to do it again.”

That’s not a complete lie. Thor’s hot, it’s hard to complain when you’ve gone 240 lbs of pure Adonis pumping into you and Steve did enjoy the sex even if big, bulky brutes weren’t typically his type.

The blond laughs deeply and gives him a slap on the back before strutting off without any speck of modesty.

As the rest of the crew dealt with um, ‘cleanup’, Steve moved off to the other end of the room to grab a warm towel off the refreshment table so he could wash his face. He dabbed at a spot in his hair, frowning as he tried his best to wipe it out. His hair still felt stiff and tacky when he’d managed to get most of it out. He was definitely going to need a shower.

“Hey, sorry bout' the mess. Usually I do that after the first date.”

Steve swiped over his face one last time with a chuckle, turning to see his other co-star walking over. “Don’t worry about it. It was uh, it was good. The messier the better, right?” He laughed, lowering the now soiled rag from his face. “I don’t think I caught your name earlier?”

The man gave an easy smile, reaching his hand out to shake. “Its Sam.”

“Steve Rogers.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of you. You’re that new golden boy that Stark signed on.” He said, pointing at Steve. “Think you’ve broken records with how many fans you got in just a few months, now I know why.”

Steve felt his cheeks heat up at the subtle admiration. “Oh, well I don’t know about that. Everyone here looks like they bring in an audience. I mean, look at Thor.” He said, pointing his chin over to where the other blond was flexing his biceps for a group of interns, still not bothering to put any clothes on.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, he’s definitely got the whole Herculean thing going for him, but huge muscles and a big dick doesn’t do it for everyone. Some people like a bit more substance and you –” He pointed at Steve, wagging his index finger up and down. “You have substance.”

Steve scratched the back of his neck, giving an embarrassed laugh. “Well, that’s good to hear, right?”

Before they could strike up another conversation the sound of heels clicking against linoleum caught his attention, and Steve turned around to see Pepper walking towards them.

“Steve?”

“Miss Potts.” He acknowledged, instinctively moving the towel to cover himself. She probably saw more nude men on a daily basis than a doctor, but porn actor or not Steve was still a modest guy.

The tight smile on her face showed she didn’t appreciate the formality. _Please, just call me Pepper_ she kept telling him, but respecting women was a habit he’d gotten from his mother.

“I see you’re just finishing up, how was the shoot?” She asked, eyes very briefly jumping up and down to take in his physique, making him fight the urge to blush.

“Good. Great, actually. I think it’ll turn out to be a pretty good video.”

“That’s very good to hear.” She nodded, her gaze returning to settle on his face. “I just stopped by to say that Tony would like to see you in the conference room.”

“He wants to see me?” Steve asked dubiously.

“Don’t worry, it’s not about your performance. I doubt anyone would complain about that.” She smirked, and this time Steve could feel the blush spreading over his cheeks. “He just needs to have a word with you once you’ve cleaned up.”

“Right. Okay.” Steve nodded, grabbing a generic robe off one of the hooks near the wall. He turned to Sam. “Guess I’ll catch you later?”

Sam gave him a quick thumbs up before he headed off to the showers, wondering what this oh so important conversation Tony needed to have with him was all about.

 

After cleaning himself up Steve made his way to the conference room and was immediately assaulted with explosions of glitter and party horns the second he opened the door. He stood frozen at the doorway, completely dumbfounded by the hundreds of phallic balloons and party decorations littering the entire meeting area. It looked like someone’s trashy bachelorette party.

Steve recognized a few faces around the table – Tony of course, as well as Pepper, Natasha, Sam, Thor and some of the other people he’d had scenes with, but there were a couple unfamiliar faces thrown into the mix. After an awkward moment of silence, he realized that they were all here for him and that his ‘meeting’ with Tony had just been a ruse.

“What’s all this for?” He asked, taking a step towards the table. He noticed a tall, chocolate cake with ‘Rising to the top!’ written in thick, bright pink icing, the outline of a half-erect penis drawn crookedly next to the text with globs of white frosting shooting out of the tip. Very classy.

“It’s a celebration. You made it into the front page of the Stark Studios web page for top 5 favorite porn stars.” Tony explained to him, handing him a flute of bubbly clear liquid that looked like champagne. “I know, the décor is a little extra. You can blame Darcy for that.”

Steve made a face, glancing over to one of the monitors that showed a very raunchy picture of him next to a line up of four others, his name taking up the #4 slot.

“Are you serious?” He asked, a little awestruck.

“Completely serious You blew right by Sam,” She said grinning at the mentioned actor. Steve glanced over to Sam apologetically, but he only held a hand up and shook his head.

“Hey, no hard feelings here. I’m still in the ranks.”

Steve was at a loss for words, extremely flattered and more than a little shock that he was one of the top actors on the site now. Sure, he knew he was a good-looking guy, but Stark Studios was a huge company, and to get a spot in the top 5 in just a few short months seemed completely surreal to him.

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t say anything, just party with us.” Tony told him as he came up to stand at his side, clinking his own glass of champagne. “You earned it.”

 

The rest of the night was a conglomeration of eating, drinking and lots of X-rated party games that only a group of people who spent a lot of time naked in each other’s presence would feel comfortable playing. Eventually everyone went their separate ways, but Tony offered to give him a ride home, showing off one of his (apparently of many) designer sports cars.

Steve had never ridden in, or even seen such an extravagant car in his life. The seats were firm, dark black leather, shiny and smooth and looking brand new. The interior even smelled new.

They pulled up just outside of his building, and Steve’s hand hovered over the door handle.

“Thanks for tonight Tony, I really appreciate it.” He said with a smile. The party was nice, but completely unnecessary. Steve didn’t need the recognition, but the fact that Tony felt the need to throw him a celebration for his little achievement was a nice gesture.

Tony gave a surprised smile, like Steve’s gratitude for some cake and a bit of champagne was completely unwarranted. “Its nothing, really. You worked hard, you deserve a little compensation.”

Steve let out a short laugh. “I think you compensate me enough.” He said, thinking back on his new, lavish income.

There was a beat of silence between them, which Tony broke by pointing his chin towards the rundown brownstone and asked with mild disgust “This your place?”

Steve nodded, glancing up to the third-floor window. The lights were off, but there was bright, blue flashing light seeping out of the tiny window. No doubt Bucky had fallen asleep in front of the TV again. His hand was poised on the handle, gripping it but making no effort to push the door open. The evening had been nice. Really nice. He didn’t really want it to end just yet.

Tony must have sensed that he was meandering because he twisted in his seat, leather crunching under him as he moved.

“Actually, I live just a couple streets down if you want to have some drinks with Me?”

Steve glanced at him, head slightly tilted to the side and his grip on the door handle loosening as he settled back in his seat.

“I mean, I know you have work tomorrow, but I can put in a word with your boss, he and I are on pretty good terms--"

Steve cut him off by leaning over the gap between their seats, planting his hand on the back of Tony’s neck to draw him in for a kiss.

For a second he thought he misread the atmosphere when he felt Tony tense up under his touch. What the hell was he thinking? This man was his _boss_! What they were doing right now was probably a huge HR nightmare. Besides, the man was a successful billionaire, as if he’d want to sleep with someone who literally got paid to fuck strangers.

Panicking, Steve began to withdraw, but just as he was pulling away Tony seemed to finally snap out of his stupor and lunged forward, reaching out to grab a fist full of Steve’s shirt to pull him back in to the kiss.

Now it was Steve’s turn to freeze up, but he recovered from it much faster than Tony had. Steve felt the scratch of Tony’s perfectly primped goatee against his chin, sending tiny rivulets of pleasure running through his brain every time the short, prickly hairs tickled his skin. Their mouths slotted together for what felt like a solid few minutes until he felt Tony finally (regrettably) retreated. The air between them was hot and heavy, and Steve’s lips were left red and tingling from the kiss.

“So…is that a yes?” Tony asked with, the side of his mouth curving into a grin.

Steve answered by going in for another kiss, resting his open palm on the side of Tony’s neck to draw him in. It was a little less intense than the last one, but the firm swipe of tongue over the brunet’s bottom lip was probably enough to get his point across.

 “Drive.”

 

Their trip up to Tony’s place was anything but graceful.

They tumbled out of the elevator, bumping into just about every piece of furniture from the entrance foyer to Tony’s bedroom. Normally Steve was a little more spatially aware of bulk, but it was hard to navigate with Tony’s tongue down his throat and a hand cupping him through his jeans.

Clothes went flying in every direction, leaving a trail behind them on their journey to the bedroom. Steve had lost his shirt somewhere between the living room and the hallway, and Tony’s vest was laying in a messy heap a few steps away. They got stuck at the doorframe to Tony’s bedroom. Steve could feel the brunet awkwardly feeling behind him for the door handle and he took this as an opportunity to start working on the older man’s belt.

Tony won the fight with the doorknob after a brief struggle and they fell into the room. Tony nearly tripped over his pants, but he managed to get them down to his ankles, stepping out of them and dragging Steve with him.  

Once they were through the door, Steve aggressively shoved the older man back onto the bed, quickly stripping off his shirt and tossed it with a flick of his wrist before joining him, straddling his thighs.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Tony groaned, trailing his hand over the perfectly etched marble of Steve’s abs.

Steve smirked, muscles jumping under Tony’s touch. “Not nearly as good looking as you.” 

He wasn’t exaggerating, at least not in his eyes. Tony was a beautiful man. Dark and handsome, perfectly groomed and radiating a heavy scent that made him feel dizzy with arousal. It was like his body pumped out pure sex pheromones out of his pores. Steve never felt so turned on by another person in his life but just kissing Tony was enough to make him painfully hard.

He reached out a hand to splay his fingers over the flat plane of Tony’s stomach where the two halves of his shirt fell open, feeling smooth, firm skin under his fingers. He moved upwards, trailing his touch along Tony’s flank and under his pectoral, stopping when his fingers brushed up against warm steel. He was about to ask what it was, but Tony grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back down.

“Just a fancy pace maker, ignore it.” He said, his voice tight but not angry.

Steve wasn’t going to press the issue, and when Tony realized that he sat up and delved in for another kiss, wrestling his tongue against Steve’s for a few moments before moving along. Tony dipped his head forward, and Steve felt wet, hot kisses along his neck and chest. He gasped when he felt the sharp bite of teeth against his nipple, the sound melting into a long, drawn out groan.

“So sensitive.” Tony cooed, and Steve could feel his lips quirking up into a smile against his skin.

“I’ve already told you I’m sensitive.”

“Yeah, but all this time I thought you were playing it up for the cameras.” He said, giving some love to Steve’s other nipple, earning another sharp gasp in response to the pinch. “Turns out you’re the real deal.”

Steve let out a small groan, arching his chest into Tony’s touch. For such a sensitive part of his body they often went neglected so even the light brush of Tony’s thumb swiping over them sent electric pleasure straight to his dick.

“Surprised you don’t have a camera rolling right now.” He teased.

Tony lifted himself up off the bed, his hand grasping the back of Steve’s neck to smash their mouths together, launching a fierce attack of teeth and tongue that Steve readily accepted. He pulled back with a sucking kiss, moving both hands to cradle the sides of Steve’s neck, tugging at the bottom of his kiss bruised lip with the pad of his thumb.  

“No cameras.” Tony growled, and without warning he thrust and twisted his hips, catching Steve off guard enough to flip him over onto his back. “Tonight, you’re all mine.”

Tony punctuated his words by lunging at Steve’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin until Steve was certain there would be marks. When the older man was satisfied with his work, he began sliding down Steve’s perfect body, leaving a trail of kisses down from his chest all the way to his stomach before stopping comfortably nestled with his head between the blond’s thighs.

“Oh…oh my god…” Steve exhaled shakily at the first touch of a wet tongue along the crease of his ass.  

He pressed his hips into the bed as he felt the slick muscle slide against his hole, licking its way inside of him. He’d never had anyone’s tongue down there before, never thought he wanted that, but Tony knew just how to curl his tongue in a way that made Steve’s brain turn to mush.

Tony’s beard tickled him in a way that only made him more aroused, and before long Steve could feel the sticky ooze of pre-cum dripping onto his belly.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.” He warned, voice tight and breathy as he fought to keep his orgasm at bay.

Tony pulled back with a chuckle and glanced up at him through his lashes, swiping his tongue over his lips. “That’s sort of the point.”

Steve let his head fall back against the cushions with a long sigh when he felt Tony get back to work, rubbing the flat of his tongue along his rim and occasionally letting it prod inside. He’s never let someone eat him out before. The idea of someone’s tongue in his ass always sounded a bit too daring for him, but Tony was quickly changing his stance on that as he worked his magic.

He brushed one hand through his sweaty hair, the other going down to gently nestle atop Tony’s head, small little hums of pleasure slipping through his barely parted lips as he watched Tony’s jaw working him open.

Just when he started to think it couldn’t feel any better than this Tony wrapped his fingers around his dick, stroking him firmly while his tongue continued to flick and curl against his hole.

He let out a cut-off gasp, back arching and hips bucking into the brunet’s touch as the pressure quickly built until he was teetering on the edge of bliss. He came with a quiet grunt, spilling all over Tony’s fingers, coating them in streams of sticky white.

Tony didn’t pull away until he’d finished shaking through his orgasm, a stupidly proud grin plastered all over his face as he looked down at the spent and loose body beneath him.

“Enjoy yourself?”

Steve didn’t answer, just gave a long, pleasant hum and let his eyes slip closed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tony laughed, pressing a gently kiss just below Steve’s navel.

“Gimme a minute and I’ll do you.” He slurred tiredly, really starting to feel the beckoning haze of drowsiness from those three glasses of champagne.

Tony smiled, scooting up to lay next to Steve, dragging the duvet over both of them. “It’s fine, you’re tired.”

Steve frowned with his eyes still closed, lips jutting out in a small pout. “That’s not fair.”

“How about you give me an IOU and I can collect payment in the morning?” Tony chuffed, offering him a lazy kiss.

If it wasn’t so late and he hadn’t already had sex three or four times since noon, Steve might have protested, but warm buzz from the alcohol was quickly lulling him into sleep and in less than a few minutes he was snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to end it here initially but the chapter was already long and would have gone on for quite a bit longer so I figured it was a good place to cut. Also I just wanted to get a chapter out since it's been a few months... Thanks to everyone who left comments and Kudos, it really helps make me want to write more so if you're exited for the next part please keep giving this fic some love!
> 
> Side note, for anyone curious about when Rumlow is coming in since he's mentioned in the character list, next chapter is for you!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue, I am so sorry. I meant to post last week but I got a really bad headache and I don't really have much time to write during the week but hey, better late then never right? Hopefully the 8000 words of essentially pure smut will make up for the fact that I haven't posted in almost 4 months. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. I proof read the whole fic but I was eager to post it so I might have missed a few)

Steve woke up the next morning warm and pleasantly sore in a big, fluffy bed, completely enveloped in thick, puffy blankets with one of his bare legs bent at the knee and sticking out from the cocoon.

The bed he was sprawled out across was soft as a cloud and smelled faintly of lavender jasmine detergent mixed with sweat and sex. It took him a good second to realize he wasn’t in his bed, and after the initial moment of panic from waking up in an unfamiliar setting he quickly relaxed, remembering the night before.

Last night with Tony had probably one of the best sexual experiences of his life, which said a lot considering the past few months had been filled with copious amounts of rigorous sex. Last night wasn’t crazy or anything, it had actually been pretty tame, but Tony somehow knew how to navigate his body in a way that fired up every individual nerve, like some kind of sex wizard. Steve’s never been with anyone so confident in their ability to please others.

Then again, the man owned a porn studio, so of course he probably knew what he was doing. Still, it was like he had a sixth sense for knowing where to touch and how to make someone see legitimate stars.

The fact that Mr. Stark was his boss only hit him as an afterthought.

He imagined he should feel dirty, ashamed, or more scandalized by the fact that he’d just had sex with his _boss_ but the reality of it was…. Honestly a little underwhelming. Not underwhelming in the sense that the sex had been bad, oh no. The sex -- or at least what they’d gotten to before he passed out—had been fantastic. His body still tingled in the places Tony had touched him, echoes of last night’s pleasures. Steve wasn’t a stranger to good sex, especially given his current profession, but last night was something else entirely. Tony Stark was an extremely talented and considerate lover, probably the best Steve had ever experienced.

In the end, it didn’t feel like something taboo, it just felt like some _really_ good sex. Maybe Hollywood had overdramatized the trope, or maybe the fact that he worked in the porn industry gave him a free pass to sleep with anyone he worked with, even his boss. Either way, Steve wasn’t complaining. 

His inner tangent was interrupted when he felt a body stir beside him in the comfortable nest of blankets, followed by a throaty groan as arms snaked their way around his middle, tugging him closer to their source.

Steve smiled sleepily, pressing back against the warm body. All this sex the last few months had been great, but it wasn’t exactly customary for actors to cuddle in the afterglow and Steve was an affectionate creature by design, so it was nice to finally some snuggling.

The soft prickle of Tony’s beard against the back of his neck tickled, sending delightful shivers down his spine. Steve laughs softly, craning his neck back until he can just barely see the messy mop of brown hair behind him.

“Mornin’.” He hums quietly, earning a ‘Mmm’ in reply, muffled slightly by the fact that Tony’s face was smooshed into Steve’s shoulder.

Clearly the man wasn’t a morning person. Steve found it kind of cute.

He shifts in the bed, maneuvering himself awkwardly onto his back, struggling a bit since there’s a human octopus currently latched onto his side.

“You want breakfast or something? I can make coffee.” He offers.

“As delightful as coffee sounds, you’re very warm and I’m strictly opposed to letting you get out of this bed.” Tony mutters, trailing his lips from the base of Steve’s neck down to his shoulder blade as his hands move over Steve’s chest down to his abdomen.

Steve shudders at the touch, his morning wood going from slightly aroused to fully erect in a few seconds flat. He squirms a bit in Tony’s grasp, shifting around until he was laying on his opposite side, facing the brunet.

Part of him is relieved Tony doesn’t want to kick him out of his bed, and the other part is screaming at him that this probably isn’t a good idea.

He ignores that part.

Steve moves a hand over Tony’s shoulder, fingertips grazing his sides on their trail towards the curve of his hip. He feels Tony’s own erection starting to press against his thigh, and it’s a relief to know that he’s not the only one who’s riled up right now.

“If I’m not allowed to leave, then what else do you have in mind?” He inquires eagerly.

Tony smirks at him, reaching down to grab Steve’s hand and press it against his cock.

“If memory serves me right, I believe someone owes me a little favour.”

The deep, sultry tenor of Tony’s voice has Steve biting his lip and he finds himself leaning in until he can feel the heat of his own breath bouncing off of the other man’s face.

“Guess I better pay up.”

Tony lifts a hand up to cup Steve’s head, bringing him in for a steamy kiss. Steve reciprocates immediately, tilting his head just slightly so that he can slide his tongue past Tony’s pliant lips. He moves the hand that’s not currently wrapped around Tony’s cock up, pressing his open palm against Tony’s chest and pushing him down onto his back while he moves to straddle him, getting a bit bolder.

The brunet obviously appreciates the gesture judging by the low moan that slips out. He reaches out for Steve, hands sliding up his flanks and then behind, fingernails dragging along his back.

Steve lets out a raspy breath, sitting back against Tony’s lap until he can feel the other man’s dick nudging against his ass.  He moans, spreading his thighs apart on either side of Tony’s hips. Tony sits up, using one elbow for leverage while his other hand braces the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him back down for another messy kiss.

Steve undulates his hips, snaking his hand back between them to grasp Tony’s cock again and start stroking him slowly. Tony lets out a soft sigh, head lolling back against the pillows as he rocks his hips up into Steve’s hand.

Steve feels a dribble of pre-cum dribble out over his fingers and swipes his thumb over the head, earning a cry of pleasure and another sharp thrust from his partner.

Just when things are getting good, Steve is startled by a sudden loud buzzing and the beginning chords of AC/DC’s  ‘Back in Black’. He glances over to the side table where the sound is coming from, seeing Tony’s phone going off.

He vaguely wonders who the hell would be calling Tony this early when fingers grasp at his chin, pulling his attention back to searing brown eyes.

“Ignore it.” Tony growls, tugging him back down into a fiery kiss. Steve doesn’t even hesitate, immediately getting back into the rhythm of things.

Eventually the ringing stops, and Steve continues grinding his hips down against Tony lap, fully hard now, as he feels the billionaire’s cock press against the seam of his ass with just enough pressure that he feel the head catch against his entrance.

He rolls his hips, teasing Tony’s cock for a few moments, earning some very pleasant gasps out of the billionaire to fuel his efforts.

“Fuck…I need to be in you like right now.” Tony pants desperately.

“Then do it already.” Steve grinds out.

Tony’s about to reach for the lube on his bedside table when his phone goes off again.

“Oh, for fuck sakes…” Tony hisses, twisting his body around to grab at his phone. Steve rolls off him, biting back his disappointment as Tony angrily jabs at the answer call icon.

“Yeah, what is it?” He answers coolly, but the annoyance in his voice is transparent.

The person on the other end of the line speaks up, and Steve recognizes the sharp, frantic shrill of Pepper’s voice on the other end. Tony listens, irritated at first but then his face changes and he sits up abruptly.

“Wait, what?”

There was more frantic speaking that had Tony rolling his eyes with a groan.

“Are you kidding me? I can’t – “

She cuts him off.

“Pepper, I’m _busy_ right now, I can’t just – “

She cuts him off again, her tone seeping through the phone much more demanding.

Tony caves, huffing dramatically. “Ugh, god damn it. Fine! I’m coming in.” He hung up the phone and flopped back with a heavy sigh, pushing his hand through his hair.

Steve studies him from his side of the bed, propped up on his elbow and feeling a bit awkward after witnessing the losing battle of that argument.

“Everything okay?” He asks hesitantly.

Tony seems to deflate when he hears Steve speak up, his tone immediately softening as he twists to face him. “There’s an issue at the studio I have to go deal with.”  

Steve fights the overwhelming disappointment that hits him.  

“Oh.”

As corny as it sounded, Steve had really been looking forward to a lazy morning with Tony, having fun beneath the sheets and then maybe grabbing some coffee afterwards like…well, like a date. Now that he thinks about it, he suddenly realizes how ridiculous that idea sounds.

Tony seems to notice the look on his face because he smiles softly and brushes a stray strand of hair from Steve’s face. “Hey, don’t worry. I still plan on collecting my debts.” He reassures, bringing Steve’s face in for a much slower, more tender kiss.

Steve chases his mouth, kissing him a few more times before Tony painfully pulls away, leaving one last searing kiss on his lips.

With a lot of effort Tony manages to tear himself away from Steve’s mouth, getting out of bed and walking over to his closet to pick out some clothes. His back is turned towards the bed, giving the blond an incredible view of his perfectly rounded and evenly tanned butt.  

Steve doesn’t like that their morning activities had to be rescheduled, but man, it’s to be upset when he got to stare at an ass like that.

Tony, completely aware of Steve’s eyes glued to his backside and absolutely unashamed of it, saunters towards the adjacent bathroom. He pauses in the doorway, turning to look back at the gorgeous blond hunk sprawled out on his bed. The look on his face is like a kid on Christmas day who just go the best toy in the world only to have it taken away from him.

“I’m really sorry about this. If it wasn’t something important there’s no way in hell I’d be choosing work over—" He leaned against the doorframe, gesturing at him with a wave of his hand and a longing sigh. “Anyway, if I’m not at the studio in 20 minutes there’s a good chance that Pepper will castrate me so….”

Steve smiles, sitting up on his elbows. “You don’t have to apologize, I get it. Work before play.” He told him.

He’s disappointed, yeah, but he understands that running a multibillion-dollar porn company takes a lot of time and effort. Despite the jokes that get thrown around the studio, Tony works damn hard, so Steve’s not going to get his feelings hurt over something like this. Even if his dick feels betrayed.

Tony nods, seeming relieved that Steve is so understanding. Steve realizes that a lot of people might have taken this personally, but he knows better than that.

“Don’t feel like you have to rush out of here. I have an automated lock system, so you can leave at any time.” Tony says before he disappears into the bathroom for a second, but then pops his head back out and looks at him. “Oh, and before I forget. I know this probably isn’t the best morning after experience for you, but any chance I can get a rain check on that ass?”

 Steve grins widely and reaches over to grab one of the pillows, tossing it at Tony. The brunet ducks behind the door with a laugh just before the pillow makes contact with his face.  

“Just hurry up and get ready before you’re late. I’m pretty sure I prefer you with balls.” He calls out teasingly, sitting up to look for his clothes. He finds his jeans hanging over various furniture, but his underwear seem to have vanished into thin air.

Assuming Tony wouldn’t mind, Steve just snags a pair of his and slipw them on, fully intending to wash and return them. They’re a little snug over his ass, but he’ll take that over the chaffing of going commando.

He makes his way over to the kitchen and decides to make coffee, figuring Tony would appreciate it before having to go deal with whatever disaster is waiting for him at work. It takes some finagling to figure out the fancy espresso maker—seriously, who the hell actually needs this kind of thing in their home? -- but eventually he manages to get it working just as the shower turns off.

He glances over to the display wall, admiring the art pieces. Their tasteful and look like they cost a fortune. Steve doesn’t peg Tony as an art guy, so he figures he must have hired some interior decorator. Steve likes more traditional styles of art himself, but the sharp lines and bright pops of colour on a monochromatic background are nice to look at. He’s distracted by the art, so absorbed in It that he doesn’t even hear the click of shoes behind him.

“God, your ass looks fantastic in those jeans.”

Steve turns his head as Tony emerges from his bedroom, smartly dressed in a dark grey three piece and a lavender shirt with the first two buttons strategically undone. He looks gorgeous, showcasing all that lovely tanned skin from his neck and collar. His goatee is freshly trimmed, making him look even sharper and more alluring. Steve’s morning wood had subsided, but at the sight of Tony in a suit it comes back with a vengeance. He tries not to blatantly stare but fails horribly and just hands Tony the steaming cup.

“Mm, you’re a saint.” He practically moans, gratefully taking the coffee and rewards Steve with a peck on the cheek.

Steve watches him chug boiling hot coffee, both impressed and mildly perturbed before setting the empty cup down on the marble counter.  

“I have to go.” He says but doesn’t make a move to leave.

Steve, maybe a little obscene, leans back against the countertops, fully aware of the way his abs ripple as he stretches. “I know.”

He’s only wearing his jeans, which are undone and riding low on his hips like something straight out of a pinup poster. It’s not like he intentionally went shirtless just to play dirty, he just couldn’t find it, that’s all.

Tony continues to stay anchored in place, and Steve sees him bite the inside of his cheek, obviously staving off the urge to pounce on him. It’s a little cruel, teasing him like this, but Steve figures if he leaves Tony wanting more then this might not end up as a one off.

 

“You’re really not making this easy.” Tony sighs, eyes still fixed on the patch of light, dirty blond hair peaking out from the top of Steve’s boxers.

Steve smirks. “I know.”

“You’re evil.” Tony points accusingly, heading out the door before he throws away the last shred of self-discipline he still has.

Steve can’t fight the grin as he watches him leave.

 

He decides to drop by work later in the afternoon, stopping by the local Starbucks to grab some coffee before heading down to Stark studios. Thinking that he might come off a little strange bringing coffee in for Tony on his day off he grabbed a few extra lattes to hand out so it didn't seem as obvious that he was only going there to see Tony. 

 

Steve didn't want to come off as obsessive or clingy because they had one night together, but in all fairness the aching morning wood that he'd been left with to handle on his own should be enough to warrant an impromptu visit to Tony's office. Not that Steve necessarily feels like he’s owed an orgasm – after all he was still 1 to 0 with Tony (2 to 0 if you count his first day), but Tony was clearly interested in something with him, and he definitely wants to hop on that train before it leaves the station. 

Besides, he did have some things to pick up at the studio so if Tony’s not as into him as he thinks, he could always play the ‘just stopping by and thought I'd be nice' card.

 

Steve makes his way up to Tony’s office after handing out the extra coffees to a very appreciative Nat, Pepper and Sam, riding the lift all the way to the top floor. Sometimes Steve wonders if 88 floors is necessary to run an adult film business, but the view from Tony's office is certainly a plus. 

 

The elevator doors open and Steve immediately hears Tony arguing on the phone with someone over the phone.

 

“Look, I know Rumlow’s not an easy guy to work with, but we've got a deadline here. Can’t you convince the kid to sign back on?”

 

Tony's in his chair, back slightly turned so he doesn’t notice Steve right away. 

 

Quietly, he makes his way over and sets one of the coffees down in Tony's peripheral. Tony doesn’t acknowledge him, but he seems to perk up a bit at the sight of a triple espresso. That small taste of joy is short lived as the person on the other end speaks up again.

 

Tony's wearing an ear piece, so he can't hear the other side of the conversation, but whatever the other person says has Tony viciously rolling his eyes, turning his head to give Steve a look as if to say ‘can you believe the shit I have to deal with?

 

Steve sets his own coffee down and walks around the desk until he's right beside the other man. Tony, confused, raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't ask and instead continues arguing over the phone.

 

“Okay, fair, but how am I supposed to find a replacement before the end of the week?” He exasperates.

 

While Tony’s engrossed in his phone call Steve lowers himself down in front of Tony's chair, sliding his palms from the brunet's knees and up thighs. That gets his attention, but he still doesn't say a word to Steve, just shooting him a curious glance. There's some chatter on the other end of the phone line and suddenly Tony snaps up straight.

 

“No. Absolutely not. There is no way in hell I am going to ask Justin fucking Hammer to sign on. Are you crazy? The guy's a dick, and not the good kind. I'd rather do it myself then – oh, _fuck!”_

Tony's cut off mid rant as Steve makes quick work of his pants and fishes his soft cock out, lips wrapping around the member as he takes him into his mouth. Tony haunches over, his hand coming up to grab a fist full of Steve's hair as a few more curses spill from his lips.

 

“No, no. I'm fine, just ah, spilled coffee on my lap.” He says quickly, fingers tightly grasping at Steve’s hair.

 

His grip is tight, Steve can feel a slight stinging in his scalp at the pressure, but Tony isn't pushing him away so he takes this as a go ahead to start sucking. That earns him a groan, and Tony spreads his legs apart and pushes his hips up into the warmth of Steve’s beckoning mouth. Clearly he has no objections.

 

Self-assured, Steve continues to slide his lips up and down the length if Tony's shaft, tongue curling around the tip on the upstroke. He hadn't been able to get a good look at what Tony was packing last night since it was dark and he was a little tipsy, but now he's got a front row view of the man’s cock.

 

It's a beautiful specimen and Steve can't help but marvel at it. He's seen a lot of dicks in his life – in person and on screen, but there was something special about this one. Tony's wasn’t quite as big as him, but that's not to say he's small. What Steve has over him in length Tony more then makes up for in girth. Steve can already feel the ache in his jaw as he takes in every inch of Tony's cock and then pulls up again, lips wet and gliding easily up the thick shaft.

 

 Tony tries to keep talking business but he’s stuttering and stumbling over his words, grunting softly every time Steve takes him further down his throat. He kept going until his jaw started to hurt, but a little bit of discomfort wasn’t going to stop him. Steve moaned pornographically, sliding his mouth up the shaft and swiping his tongue teasingly over Tony’s slit to collect the bead of pre-cum. He learned that little trick from the pretty brunette in studio 2.

 

That stunt manages to draw a few choked off moans out of the billionaire, who’s struggling to keep his voice down. Steve can tell that Tony’s close by the steady trickle of salty fluid running over his tongue and the way his legs begin to tremble.

 

Undeterred, Steve starts moving faster, moaning quietly around the thick member. He pulls up until just the tip remains in his mouth, sucking and curling his tongue around the head while he tightly grips the base with his thumb and forefinger.

 

Tony sucks in a breath through his teeth, head lolling back against the headrest of his chair. His thighs are clenching, and Steve can tell he's desperately trying not to make a sound. He watches intently as Tony's lips fall open, threatening a moan, and then quickly close again, teeth biting down on his bottom lip to stifle the noise. He glances down and Steve locks eyes with him, the tiniest hint of a devious smirk on his lips before he takes him in all the way, gagging slightly as he forces him further down his throat and swallows around him, muscles squeezing Tony’s cock.

 

Tony has just enough sense left in him to cover the mouthpiece before he comes with a guttural moan and Steve feels a warm, salty gush flood across his tongue. He doesn’t even make a face at the bitter taste as he greedily laps up every drop, swallowing Tony’s load without a fuss.

The billionaire melts into his office chair, breathing heavily and slightly delirious post orgasm. Steve’s pleased with himself and slowly slides his mouth from Tony’s softening cock, dabbing a spot of jizz off of his lip with his thumb. Tony’s eyes are on him the whole time, hazy and dark with desire. He seems to vaguely remember that he’s on the phone and regains some of his composure, shakily removing his hand from the mouthpiece.

“ _Fuck_ …okay, okay. I uh, I'll figure something out and call you back.” He says, ripping off the headset before the other guy can even get a word in and lets it drop on the desk. He pushes a hand though his hair, completely ruining the perfect coif. “You weren’t supposed to be in today.” He pants, looking down at Steve with glossy eyes.

Steve sits back on his heels, tongue poking out to catch the bit of come he’d wiped off with his thumb. “Thought I'd swing by and settle my debt.”

Tony laughs at that. “And here I was hoping to let that sit for a few days and gain some interest.”

Steve just rolls his eyes, getting up from his spot at Tony's feet to lean against the desk. “I’m guessing that phone call is related to why you had to leave so unexpectedly this morning?”

Tony reaches over to grab the Starbucks cup, sinking back in his chair. “Part of it, yeah.” He sighs, rubbing his brow. “I was talking to Bruce, he’s the studio’s production manager. One of my actors just quit on me and I have a deadline coming up.” He explained, taking a hefty gulp of coffee.  “I tried negotiating an extension, but Bruce says it's impossible given the time frame.”

“You can't just find a replacement?” Steve asks.

“It's not as easy as you’d think.” Tony mutters, glancing up at him.

Tony’s the largest Porn Tycoon in New York, he imagines it wouldn’t be that hard for him to find someone to fill in. But then, again he’s not the CEO of a prestigious porn company, so what the hell would he know?

Tony takes another swig of coffee before cutting the silence. “You didn’t really come all this way just to suck my dick, right?”

Steve grins, resting his hip atop his desk. “You make that sound like I didn’t enjoy it.”

Tony huffs, smiling over the rim of his paper cup. “Still, seems like an awful long way to go to blow a guy. I’m thinking maybe I should sweeten the deal, don’t you think? You know, considering you’re already here and all.”

Steve gets the not so subtle hint, a smirk tugging at his lips. If Tony wants to bone, he’s not going to put up a fuss. Besides, the man’s logic is sound, so how can he argue with that?

He doesn’t acknowledge with an answer and instead steps forward, hands already going to work on Tony’s belt, unbuckling the metal and tugging the leather tongue out of the loop.  

“Someone’s eager.” Tony remarks, a smirk on his face.

Steve doesn’t falter, hands diverging north to undo Tony’s tie and loosens it around his neck. He looks handsome all dolled up in a suit, but Steve thinks he looks even better disheveled like this. He smooths his hands down Tony’s chest and over the flat of his stomach, hooking his fingers through Tony’s belt loops and yanks him in close.

”I’ve been wanting you to fuck me since I started working here.” He growls

Any semblance of the shy, boy-next-door persona he seems to give off is promptly tossed out the window as he launches a full-on attack to Tony's mouth, vicious and bruising and just what they both need. Steve’s been riled up all day, and clearly so has Tony.  His hands move to squeeze his boss’s ass while his tongue presses into Tony’s eager mouth.

The heat in the room is steadily rising, and Steve wants nothing more then to rip the clothes from Tony’s body but he refrains because he’s pretty sure the man’s tie costs more than his entire month’s rent, but apparently Tony isn’t as concerned for his clothes. He claws at Steve’s dress shirt, nearly ripping off the buttons in his haste to get his hands on Steve’s muscular physique.

Steve shrugs off the fabric that’s desperately clinging to his shoulders, his own hands carefully popping open the buttons of Tony’s Armani. He only manages to get through two buttons before Tony stops him, hands shooting out to grab his wrists. Steve pauses, confused, hoping Tony hasn't suddenly decided boss-employee relations are taboo.

The look in his eyes and the stiffness prodding at his thigh definitely say otherwise.

His hands move up to cup Steve’s jaw with both hands, swiping the pad of his thumb across Steve’s kiss bitten lips.

“I have had a _long_ , and very _hard_ morning and afternoon.” He starts, voice low and prowling as he snakes a hand into Steve's hair, giving a sharp tug to make sure the blond's eyes are focused on him.

As if Steve has anything better to look at.

“You are going to take the rest of your clothes off, and then I’m going to bend you over this desk and fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name.” He growls, voice silky smooth and rough all at once.

Steve moans heartily at the filthy words. The request makes his dick throb painfully, jutting out against the front of his jeans. He’s never been so turned on by someone barking orders at him, but fuck, just a few dirty promises and he’s already so hard that there’s barely any blood left in his brain.  

“I can do that.” He breaths before Tony’s pulling him back in to a messy kiss.

Everything after that is a blur, hands desperately ripping at close in an attempt to get at the warm, pulsing flesh hidden underneath. There’s a sharp tug, and Steve feels a few buttons fly off but he that’s not really on his list of priorities right now.

He pushes Tony until the brunet's ass hits the edge of the desk, hands voraciously working on getting him out of his trousers while attempting to keep up with the bruising pace of Tony's mouth and tongue.

Tony grabs him by the waist and side steps him, flipping them around so that their positions are mirrored and he’s the one pressing Steve against the desk. Tony’s hands are on his waist in a blink of an eye, tugging down the zip of his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles. Steve almost trips as he steps out of his pants, kicking them off to the side along with his shoes.

Tony tackles him, swiping his arm across the desk’s surface to clear some space, sending a bunch of papers and office supplies scattering to the floor. Tony pushes him down until his back is flat against the desk and settles between his spread legs, grinding down against him.

Steve is completely naked aside from his socks. It’s a little bit humiliating considering Tony’s still wearing everything save for his suit jacket, but part of him kind of likes the power play of feeling so vulnerable. He might have said something, but then Tony’s mouth was on his chest, tongue traveling down the line between his pecks before detouring towards a nipple and suddenly all coherent thoughts were gone.

“Ah…Ah, fuck….” He moans, head lolling back against the edge of the desk as Tony sucks and rolls the small, perky nub between his teeth. His nipples are sensitive, and Tony is absolutely going to town on them. His dick is already drooling from the stimulation, leaving glossy trails over his stomach. It’s almost unbearable how turned on he is, he needs _more_.

Steve hears the sound of a drawer opening, and before he knows it two slick fingers are being pressed up inside his ass. The sudden pressure and the shock of cold lube makes him gasp in surprise, hips lifting up off the desk to grind back down against the digits.

Tony puts him back in his place with a firm hand on his stomach while the other works at fingering him open. It’s rushed and a little sloppy, but Steve doesn’t really care right now. He needs Tony’s cock, and he needs it _yesterday._

Tony leans over to kiss him, fingers working him from the inside with practiced ease like he has somre kind of innate knowledge about his body. Steve's already moaning obscenely, the noises muffled by Tony's tongue insistently fucking his mouth. He feels those fingers move deeper, stroking over his prostate and a sudden jolt of pleasure explodes through his body.

He breaks the kiss, leaning back on his elbows and cranes his neck back to let out a throaty moan.

“God, just fuck me already. I'm good, I can take it.” He groans, working his hips down against Tony's fingers impatiently.

The brunet smiles slyly and slips another finger inside, moving them in and out in tandem while twisting his wrist, earning a frustrated groan from the other.

“Usually people call me the impatient one.” He chuckles, taking his dear sweet time and driving Steve crazy.

“Come _on.”_ Steve grits through his teeth. Fingers aren't enough for him, he needs more. Bigger. He feels like he’s gonna die if he doesn't get dick in the next few seconds.

Tony just smirks, continuing the slow pace.

“Ask me nicely.”

Steve lets out a frustrated groan.

“Could you _please_ fuck me?” He says defiantly.

Tony tuts, pressing against his prostate once again while his thumb brushes against the sensitive skin right behind Steve’s balls, making him gasp sharply at the blissful shock.

“I said ask nicely.”  Tony stresses again.

His legs try to close on instinct, but Tony’s hand is firm, keeping them spread apart as he continues the double assault on his prostate. He squirms, fingers curling against the desk, but the agonizing pleasure only intensifies.

“Oh fuck! Fuck. Please. Please fuck me, I need it so bad. Pleeeease.” He whines, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t care that he’s begging, he’s far too desperate to get railed to worry about his humility.

Tony smirks and withdraws his fingers. Steve starts to whine at the sudden emptiness, but it quickly turns into a heady moan as Tony unzips his trousers and pushes his cock inside him.

He’s been fucked so many times now there’s barely any resistance as Tony slides right in, bracing himself with his hands on Steve’s thighs.

Tony doesn’t waste any time, starting up a brutal rhythm as soon as he’s fully sheathed inside. Steve doesn’t mind punishing pace-- he’s been so on edge all day, he needs it hard and fast.

Tony’s office is filled with the slick sounds of bodies moving together and heavy breathing. Steve is propped up on his elbows, head thrown back in pure bliss as Tony thrusts into him at bruising speeds.

Steve can feel that he’s teetering on the edge, so he snakes a hand between them to start viciously tugging at his cock, swiftly moving his fist up and down the length of his dick.

“Yes, yes, fuck…harder.” He shouts as Tony plows him, mouth hung open as he continues to voice his pleasure. He hopes Tony sound proofs his rooms because if not then he’s pretty sure people can hear them three floors down.

“Ngh,…god. You’re so fucking tight.” Tony drawls, leaning over to kiss Steve as he makes sharp, quick jabs with his hips, each one hitting Steve’s sweet spot dead on.

Steve’s back arches, practically screaming as electricity shoots through his veins. The pleasure is way more intense then he’s ever felt it before, toes curling as it rips through him.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” He manages to gasp out before he explodes, hips lifting off the table as he shoots long, thick ropes all over Tony’s expensive suit.

Tony gives a guttural moan as Steve’s ass clamps down on him like a vice, holding out just long enough to fuck the blond through his orgasm before he finishes, hips twitching with every pulsing spurt before finally collapsing on top of Steve, spent and exhausted.

They stay like that for a solid few minutes, breathing heavily as they both come down from their orgasms. Tony’s the first to move, lifting himself up off of Steve with a grunt and flops back in his office chair, boneless and panting.

“Fuck, no wonder you're in such high demand, that ass should be illegal.” He sighs, reaching for a tissue to clean off before tucking himself back in his trousers.

Steve’s lips twitch into a smile, chest still heaving from the second earth shattering orgasm Tony has given him. “Guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” He says, sitting up and sliding off the desk to grab his clothes. He can feel Tony’s come trickling down the backs of his thighs and wonders if he can make it to the showers before there’s too much of a mess.

He slips back into the underwear he borrowed from Tony this morning, reaching down for his pants and shoves his leg in. He nibbles on his bottom lip. “So, what are you going to do about your movie if you can't get a replacement?” He asks.

“Scrap the project I guess.” Tony shrugs, still a little hazy. “Shit like this happens all the time. I'll just get reamed by corporate and have to pay out, no biggie. I’m loaded, probably won't even make a dent.”

Steve pauses mid-zip, contemplating the idea in his head. “You know, I could probably fill in.” He suggests, acting nonchalant.

Tony’s face is blank for a second, but then realization dawns and he shoots the other a look, shaking his head slightly. “I don't know Steve, this is some pretty intense BDSM stuff, it’s not like the things you’ve done so far.”

“I'm sure I can handle it.” Steve shoots back stubbornly.

“I'm not saying you wouldn't be a good fit, but you're still new, and this role is not for amateurs.” He says, then stops himself when he sees the offended look cross over Steve's face. “I don't mean it like that -- You're great, really. I mean, the ratings prove what an asset you’ve been to the company, but this is some next level stuff and you're not exactly a seasoned pro. I just don't want you doing anything you might be uncomfortable with.”

Steve could understand why Tony was concerned, he's only been in the industry for a couple months, it made sense for him to worry about his subordinate’s well being. Steve thought the stuff he was doing now was pretty intense, and if that was what Tony considered novice level then this other stuff was probably way above his of expertise.

That being said, Steve wasn’t the type of man to avoid something because someone thought he couldn’t handle it. If someone Thought he couldn't do something, even with the best intentions, it always just made him want to do it even more just to prove a point. That sort of attitude got him in trouble more often than not, but hey, he was still here, wasn’t he? Besides, Steve's not one to sit idly when someone needs a hand.

If there’s something he can do to help Tony out then he’s not just going to sit on his hands and leave the guy to struggle. It’s not just because he feels like he owes the guy. Tony has done so much for him yeah, and of course he feels like he owes him something in return, but it’s not just because of that. People have told him he’s selfless to a fault, or just outright pig headed, but the truth is that he just wants to help.

Kinky porn doesn’t scare him. His face and naked body are all over the internet anyways, so what else does he have to lose?

With determination in his step, Steve saunters over towards the billionaire, planting his hands on either side of the office chair as he leans in close, caging Tony in between the backrest and his chest.

“Come on. You know I can handle it” He purrs, moving to straddle Tony’s lap, the office chair creaking under their combined weight.

It’s a dirty play, but Steve’s always been a master of strategy and he plans to win this argument.

He sees Tony’s Adam's apple bob as he swallows thickly. He seems to mull it over, but its obvious his attention is more focused on the 200 lbs of solid muscle planted firmly on his knee than coming up with another excuse.

“I mean, I guess there's no harm in having a contract drawn up so you can have a look.” He mumbles.

Steve grins widely in victory before leaning in to kiss him. Tony returns to kiss briefly before pulling away with a heavy sigh.

“I really should get back to work.” He mutters.

Steve smiles and leans in to give him one more fleeting kiss before getting off of him, heading across the room to grab his shirt.

“I'll leave you to it then.” He says, slipping into his shirt and quickly does up the buttons, making a mental note to sew back the ones that Tony popped off.

He’s about to leave the office when Tony calls out to him.

“I'll send you the contract tonight, but don't feel like you're obligated to sign it. If the terms make you uncomfortable – even just a little bit -- feel free to decline. It’s not a big deal.”

Steve just turns his head to glance back at him with a mischievous grin before leaving the office.

“If there’s ever something I’m uncomfortable with you’ll be the first to know.” He says mischievously, winking back at Tony before heading out.

 

 

Tony made good on his word and sent him the terms and conditions later that night.

The contents of the contract made him blush a little, but honestly, he was expecting a lot worse considering Tony was so hesitant to let him. The contract had the standard script, giving off a list of what he was expected to do, what his earnings would be once the film was published and a very detailed section about consent and what he was agreeing to. Tony had also explicitly highlighted the parts stating that he was in no way bound to the contract if he suddenly changed his mind. If he decided to drop out there were no consequences and no questions would be asked. Seemed like a pretty easy decision to him.

Steve finished reading the agreement and copied his signature onto the e-document, feeling good about this.

“What’cha doing?” Bucky muttered behind him, peering over his shoulder.

“Uh, just reading emails.” He said quickly, shutting the laptop and set it aside as Bucky walks by him.

His roommate raises an eyebrow at his antics but decides not to comment, nudging at Steve’s leg with his knee. “Scoot over, I made dinner.”

Steve makes a face as he sees what Bucky’s holding -- two bowls of some chunky looking brownish-orange mush on top of what he imagines is some soggy, overcooked rice.

“ _You_ cooked?” He asks, mildly terrified as he eyes the dish. “Please tell me you didn't set the kitchen on fire.”

“Oh shut up, that was one time.” Bucky huffs, throwing himself onto the couch, half landing on Steve. The blond laughs and shoves his roommate off before scooting over to give him some space on the tattered loveseat.

He pokes at the meal suspiciously, tasting a bit of it. It has the consistency of canned dog food and tastes overwhelmingly like hot sauce. All in all, not the worst thing he's ever put in his mouth.

“When did you decide to go all Rachel Ray?”

Bucky scoffs, stretching out to put his feet on the coffee table. “First of all, out of all, you know I would totally be Guy Fiery.” He starts, fork pointed at Steve before digging in and taking an enormous bite of the mystery mush. “’Sides’, figure if you're bringing home the dough I might as well play housewife.”

Steve laughs. “You can't cook and you suck at cleaning. You'd make a terrible housewife.” He points out.

“And you're an ungrateful husband.” Bucky taunts back.

Steve rolls his eyes, picking at his food before taking another bite. It's honestly not that bad. Beats some of the stuff they used to have to eat back when they were living off of food stamps.

“So how's the new arm?” Steve asks, reaching over to take a swig of beer.

Bucky stretches out the prosthetic, stiffly maneuvering his fingers into a fist. “Still feels a little off, but I guess that's expected.”

Steve had been setting money aside to afford one of the new prototypes from WakandaTech for months now. The money Bucky got every month through disability barely covered his meds and hospital visits, he was never going to be able to afford a decent prosthetic through the VA so Steve paid for it out of his own pocket. Bucky was mad at first, but eventually he caved and accepted it.

Since then he's been meeting twice a week with the company's head developers, Shuri, and has made incredible progress. Steve could see some of the life slowly coming back to him. The medical bills were expensive, but Bucky got partial funding through the company itself for agreeing to take part in trial studies, and Steve could cover the rest with his job so it was no big deal.

“You need to get it re-assessed? I can set up an appointment--"

Bucky stopped him. “It's fine Stevie. I’m still getting used to it.” He smiles, reaching up to touch Steve's shoulder. “It's great, really. I feel… more like myself now. Thank you.”

Steve looks at his friend and nods, resting his hand over Bucky's.

“Any time.”

 

The next morning Steve heads off to SS a little earlier than he normally would.

With Tony’s deadline approaching in just a couple weeks he figures an early start was probably a good idea, and it doesn’t hurt to get to know the people he’s working with before he fucks them.

He knows the layout of the building pretty much by heart at this point, so finding the filming room doesn’t take him long. It’s unlocked, so he just let’s himself in and leaves the door open behind him.

No one else has shown up yet, so Steve takes the opportunity to look around and familiarize himself with the space.

The room is fairly large and mostly empty except for the filming equipment and some intimidating gear that Steve has barely any clue what it’s even for. It has something to do with bondage probably, but that’s as far as he can figure out just by looking at it.

Off to one side theirs a massive wall covered in various sex supplies -- about 8 feet long, floor to ceiling, with selections ranging from the biggest dildos Steve has ever seen to some crazy looking whips and bindings.

He reaches out to touch one of the whips, grazing his fingers along the long strands of thick, black leather.

“So you’re who they got to replace the old guy?”

Steve startles slightly at the sudden gruff voice, whipping his head around to see a rugged looking man with dark hair and a heavy five O’clock shadow. That must be his co-star.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” He says, stepping closer to the guy and extends his hand in greeting. “Steve Rogers.”

The man ignores his outstretched hand, looking him up and down in a slow, creeping way that sent an unpleasant shiver up his spine. The guy – Rumlow, Steve remembers from Tony’s phone call, just scoffs at him.

“Yeah, I know who you are. You’re that new meat that’s got Stark wetting his panties.” He sneers, shaking his head. “First they stick me with that damn Parker kid, now they expect me to work with some pretty boy?”

Steve bristles at the insult and frowns, pulling his hand back. He hates bullies, and this indignant asshole was definitely giving off the ‘preys on the vulnerable’ kind of vibe.

No wonder the last guy quit. Less than thirty seconds of conversation with this jerk and Steve already wants to throttle him.

“You got some kind of problem with me?” He asks, squaring his shoulders and staring the man down. He’s never met the guy, so he has no idea why he’s acting like Steve pissed in his oatmeal.

“Maybe I do.” He spits back, encroaching on Steve’s personal space. “What are you gonna do about it if I do? Go cry to daddy like some snot nosed brat?” He hissed, getting in the blond’s face.

Steve doesn’t flinch, standing his ground. “If you don’t want to work with me then just say it.” He says coolly, wondering what the hell this guy’s problem was.

Rumlow smirks maliciously. “I never said that.”

Steve’s stance is unwavering, his eyes narrowed on the douchebag in front of him. “Good, then maybe we can get through the next couple weeks like civilized people.” He says firmly.

Rumlow snorts, moving to step around the 6’2 wall of defensive muscle in his way but then stops right beside Steve, turning his head and leaning in slightly. Steve tries not to cringe away at the acrid smell of cigarettes as hot, moist air tickles his ear.

 “I’m really gonna enjoy breaking you in, blondie.” He whispers gruffly, bumping Steve’s shoulder as he passes. Steve shudders and feels a heavy pit in his stomach at the words.

Maybe he’s not so confident that this was a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you were wondering when Rumlow will make an appearance since he's in the tags and well...voila! Not the greatest character introduction, but some actual plot in on its way. Thanks a million for everyone who waited patiently for me to update and left kudos and supportive comments, your feedback really is what pushes me to keep writing the story. 
> 
> Here's hoping the next update doesn't take so long...

**Author's Note:**

> So theres chapter 1. Things will get raunchier in the next chapters, so please leave me some comments! I get fed up of writing really easily, but I swear feedback helps. For anyone interested I my other fic, i am working on another chapter do dont worry, it's not completely abandoned so be sure to show that fic some love too. Until next time! XOXO


End file.
